Twisting and Turning Paths
by TinaWhacksFrostWithMuffin
Summary: QuickClan has been driven from it's home and has now found a place to settle. Then a prophecy comes, speaking of 9 cats with the power to decide the fate of the Clans. Which path will the prophesized cats take? And who are these traitors StarClan is warning Fallowpaw about?
1. Alleigences and Prologue

**Allegiances For Book 1**

**QuickClan**

**Leader:** Robinstar – Dark brown tom with reddish chest and dark blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Grassheart – White she-cat with pale gray patches and pale green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Tigerdust – Long furred dark brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Breezeclaw – Dark grey tom with brown eyes.

Whitefur – White she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw.

Startail – Small cream coloured she cat with yellow eyes.

Swiftfoot – White tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice: Reedpaw.

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw – Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Reedpaw – Red-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Fawnleap – Pretty light brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Robinstar's kits: Tinykit – Small grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes, Lionkit – Thick-furred golden tabby tom with ginger stripes and blue eyes. And Fallowkit – Dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes.

**Elders:**

Troutpelt – Pale gray tom with light blue eyes.

**SunsetClan**

**Leader:** First – Massive dark grey battle-scarred tom with pale yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Trig – Ginger tom with brown eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Catnip – White tom with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Midnight – Jet black tom with dark blue eyes.

Ryan – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Fern – Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

Flame – Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Shine – Attractive golden she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

River – Light grey tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

Jagger – Black tom with dark grey stripes and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Dove – Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Cats Outside Clans**

Josie – Black and tan she-cat with brown eyes.

Jack – Black and tan tom with brown eyes. Josie's brother.

Tawny – Tawny she-cat with blue eyes.

Juji – Black and white kittypet tom with green eyes.

Bo – Ginger tabby tom with white underbelly, chest and paws and green-blue eyes.

**Book 1- QuickClan's Honour - Prologue**

The clouds hid the stars from view, but Graystar knew StarClan was watching them. He felt his pelt prickle as the eyes from his clan cats bore into his back. Despite his discomfort, he led his clan on through the dark, grassy valley they were walking through in silence.

His clan trailed after him, pelts pressed close together and eyes wide. Some of the warriors were at the front of the group, leading their clanmates forward, others at the back, urging the slow elders and tired apprentices onward and a few mingled in with the rest of the clan, helping a queen carry her kits or letting an expectant queen lean on them for support. Graystar could hardly believe these cats were the long feared clan, QuickClan.

His new deputy, Robinwind padded beside him, head bowed. The journey continued in silence before Robinwind finally spoke up, "Shall the clan rest now?" He asked, raising his head.

Graystar looked back at his tired clanmates and then up at the sky, the moon was directly overhead. "Yes, send some warriors to find some shelter. I'll join a few others to go hunting."

"Alright." Robinwind agreed, "Startail, Birchclaw!" He called, "We're going hunting! Not you." He added as a small tabby apprentice tried to join the small patrol, "Stay here with the clan, you'll need your strength tomorrow."

The apprentice went back to join the rest of the clan and the hunting patrol set off into the night. Graystar never liked valleys much, they made him feel too exposed. He scented a mouse and instinctively dropped into a hunter's crouch. Spotting the small grey creature, he slowly crept toward it.

It had been four moons since the rogues turned up near their territory. They didn't seem much of a threat at first, a rogue spotted from inside the border, an occasional border patrol chasing off a few from their territory. When Graystar realised the large number of rogues on one side of his clan's territory, he ordered his deputy, Blackpelt to double the patrols for that border. That was a mistake, a moon later, a massive band of rogues attacked from the opposite border during the night. QuickClan didn't stand a chance, the rogues swarmed into their camp, showing no mercy and killing every cat they could. QuickClan's only choice was to flee, so they did. They fled across the border into the other clan's territory. The other clan, SunriseClan gave them hospitality for a few nights before Graystar sent a few scouts back into their former territory.

Graystar unsheathed his claws and got ready to pounce.

The place was filled with rogues, more rogues the scouts had ever seen before. Graystar then came to the decision to leave the forest for good and find a new home. They left the next sunrise and journeyed in the direction of the rising sun.

He sprang and caught the mouse between his forepaws. He then swiftly delivered a killing bite to the back of its neck.

Long moons QuickClan travelled, trying to settle in all sorts of places – a twolegplace, a moorland, a pine forest and even an underground cave with a stream running through it. In each place, they lost more warriors, apprentices, kits, queens, elders and finally Blackpelt. After a twoleg monster took the life of his loyal deputy, Graystar told the clan the only home they would settle in would be a forest that was exactly like their old one.

He buried the dead mouse near a tree trunk and sniffed at the air, he could scent the three other members of his patrol and he could see Birchclaw crouched a few fox-lengths away, stalking something Graystar couldn't see. He scented the air again, hoping to smell more prey but was disappointed when all he could scent was the mouse he had just buried.

He dug the mouse back up and carried it back to where the clan was waiting. The other cats in the patrol hadn't had a lot of luck, either. Startail had caught a thrush that looked like it had been around when LionClan had existed. When Birchclaw returned, he had a few scrawny mice that wouldn't even feed a kit. All the same, the three cats deposited their fresh-kill where the clan had gathered in a small grove of trees.

"Wonder where Robinwind's off to?" Asked Birchclaw as he gave one of his mice to a queen who's two kits were curled up at her belly, too tired to play. "Hey, who thinks he's slacked off and is hunting for himself?"

"Robinwind would never do such a thing!" Graystar growled at the young warrior.

Birchclaw flinched away at Graystar's sudden aggressiveness, "Of course he won't- I mean- He'll never- He's very loyal- I didn't mean to-" He stammered.

Birchclaw was saved from having to make an excuse because at that moment, Robinwind padded into the grove with a robin in his jaws.

"Great catch!" Startail mewed and flicked her tail at Birchclaw, telling him to say the same.

"Yeah, great catch!" Birchclaw repeated.

"Thanks." Meowed Birchclaw, dropping his piece of fresh-kill, "I'm not sure what it was doing here, though. I suppose I just got lucky- What are you doing?"

The medicine cat apprentice – Tigerpaw who was crouched beside the robin, jumped back with a yowl of alarm, "A sign from StarClan!" She exclaimed and she dropped back into a crouch, her tail twitching as if the robin was about to attack her.

The medicine cat – Whisperleaf padded up to her apprentice, "Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"Look!" The clan gathered around, murmuring curiously among themselves as Tigerpaw stood over the fresh-kill, "Look how this feather fell out when Robinwind dropped it." She said, nodding to a feather that lay beside the robin, "And notice how it's a _robin_ and _Robin_wind caught it." She looked up at the assembled cats, "The feather is pointing to the direction we need to travel to find our new home." She announced and then she looked at Robinwind, "And Robinwind has been chosen by StarClan to lead us there."

The clan fell silent and Robinwind stared at her, stunned. "M-me?" He stammered after a while, "But... But I don't know where to go! And we're already got a leader." He waved his tail at Graystar.

"StarClan has spoken." Tigerpaw said solemnly, "You've been chosen to lead QuickClan to its new home."

Whisperleaf spoke up, "We must listen to what StarClan says." She urged, "We haven't been able to settle anywhere yet. It's been moons since we've slept in dens and leafbare is approaching fast. As well as that, Tigerpaw and I are well out of supplies, if a cat falls ill, their chances of living are very slim." Silence followed her words.

Robinwind shuffled his paws, "But _me_ as a leader... There has to be some mistake!"

Graystar pressed his muzzle against Robinwind's, "StarClan has decided." He murmured, "It's up to you to lead QuickClan to where they'll live for the seasons to come." He stepped away, "I have faith in you, Robinwind." And then he less seriously added, "Don't worry, I'll still be clan leader, you'll just have to take us to our new home and I'll do the rest."

Robinwind relaxed and Whisperleaf spoke up again, "Tigerpaw." She mewed and Tigerpaw jumped, "Because you were the one who interpreted the prophecy, I would like to give you your full name."

The clan made a circle for the two medicine cats to stand in, then Whisperleaf began, "I, Whisperleaf, medicine cat of QuickClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help, she will serve her clan for many moons."

A silvery light shone down, striking Tigerpaw's long dark brown and white fur. The cats gasped and looked up to see for the first time that night, the clouds had a gap in them and the moon was shining down on the clan.

"Tigerpaw." Whisperleaf mewed, "Do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between any clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Tigerpaw's voice came out loud and clear, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Tigerpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Tigerdust. StarClan honours your skill and intelligence, you have gotten us a step closer to finding our new home." She stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Tigerdust's head and Tigerdust licked her shoulder and took a step back.

"Tigerdust, Tigerdust!" QuickClan cheered, suddenly wide awake and full of energy.

"QuickClan!" Graystar yowled, "Tomorrow we will set out with StarClan truly by our sides!"

The clan cheered so loud, even StarClan could of heard it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Forest

**QuickClan's Honour Chapter 1**

Tinykit rasped her tongue over her short grey fur, cleaning out the dust she had picked up during the day. At last, she sat at and gazed proudly out her groomed fur. She surveyed her surroundings, she and the rest of QuickClan were resting on a rocky mountain range. Behind them was a twolegplace, everywhere else was just more rocks and the occasional tree or bush.

"Take this, Clawstar!" Came a yowl. Tinykit turned just in time to see her littermate, Lionkit crash into her and send her tumbling off the rock she was sitting on. "Oops." Lionkit mewed, looking sheepishly down at her, "Are you ok? I didn't mean to knock you over."

"I think you did!" Tinykit growled, scampering up the rock and pushing Lionkit off, "Now I have to clean my fur all over again!"

Lionkit shook his gold and ginger tabby fur, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "Quit cleaning yourself and let's do something fun for once!" He purred, "I know, let's find ticks and put them in Troutpelt's fur!"

Tinykit glanced over out the pale gray elder who was lying in the shade of a bush, "I don't know..."

"Come on!" Said Lionkit, his paws kneading the ground impatiently, "It'll be fun! He'll start blaming the apprentices as usual so we'll be perfectly safe!"

Tinykit opened her mouth to make an excuse when her other littermate, Fallowkit scurried up to them, "We'll be moving again really soon." She told them, "Come on, we should be getting back to mother."

"But I need to wash myself again-" Tinykit began, but she was interrupted by their father, Robinstar's yowl.

Robinstar wasn't officially QuickClan's leader. He had insisted the Clan call him by his warrior name, Robinwind after Graystar's death but the Clan still addressed him as Robinstar despite him not receiving his nine lives from StarClan. Tinykit couldn't remember Graystar very well, she had been only two moons old when he died. All she could remember was a loud barking noise and her mother, Fawnleap snatching her up and climbing up a tree. The Clan mourned Graystar's death for many moons, even then, three moons later, some of QuickClan hadn't gotten over their former leader's brutal death.

"Our _father's_ saying we should go, now." Said Lionkit, saying 'father' like it was the most holy word imaginable. "Come on, I'm going to walk with the apprentices, we'll be old enough to join them, soon!" He scampered off to join the Clan's two apprentices, Bluepaw and Reedpaw.

"Arrogant furball." Fallowkit muttered, nudging Tinykit, "Come on, let's go before they leave us behind." The two of them hurried through the travelling cats until they found Fawnleap. She was a pretty light brown she-cat flanked by two warriors. Tinykit squeezed in between one of the warriors so she could walk beside her mother.

"I was wondering where you got to." Said Fawnleap, "Where were you?"

"I was grooming my fur." Said Tinykit proudly, "I did it all by myself and then Lionkit pushed me into the dirt." She stopped talking when she heard her mother purr. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You're just so cute." Said Fawnleap, licking Tinykit's ear, "You must of gotten your love for your appearance from my mother, she groomed her fur whenever she wasn't on patrol."

"But I don't want to be like that." Tinykit complained, "I want to be fierce and fight off badgers and dogs!" She dropped into a crouch and stealthily crept forward, imaging tracking an enemy patrol. She stopped and sat up, "Will there be another Clan where we're going to?" She asked.

Fawnleap was silent for a few heartbeats before answering "I don't know, Tinykit."

"If there is, I'll help fight them off." Tinykit announced, dropping back into her hunter's crouch and creeping forward, "I'll be the bravest cat on the battlefield! In fact, I want to be the cat who finds the new forest! Father will guide us there, but I'll find it! I'll-" She broke off with a squeak when she didn't look where she was going and tumbled into a rabbit hole.

She felt Fawnleap grab her by her scruff and haul her out, "You'll be apprenticed in one moon." She told her as she set her down, "Try to keep out of trouble until then."

Tinykit puffed out her chest proudly, "Oh, I'll do more than stay out of trouble!" She announced, "I'll fight it off, have a look at this fighting move I saw Reedpaw use the other day!" She sprang and landed on a leaf, her thorn-sharp claws shredding it. "See that?" She asked, "I called it the pounce-and-tear! I'm going to invent more fighting moves than all of StarClan knows! Like this one!" She pounced onto another leaf and rolled around, clinging onto it, "And I'll become Clan leader one day!" She added, letting go of the leaf and springing to her paws, "I'll be called Tinystar! And all the cats will fear the sound of my name so they'll have to give me a code name! And as well as that- Hey, wait up!" She had been so absorbed in her story, she hadn't noticed the Clan had moved on without her.

She ran ahead and rejoined Fawnleap, "I don't think you heard this part, but I'll become Tinystar, just like how Father's now Robinstar! I'll make a good leader, won't I?"

Fawnleap licked Tinykit on the head, "You'll make a wonderful leader." She purred, "Why don't you tell your brother and sister what you'll do?"

"Sure!" Meowed Tinykit, eager to tell her littermates. She hurried ahead to where Bluepaw, Reedpaw and Lionkit were padding along.

"This journey's so long." Bluepaw complained, "Reedpaw and I were _born_ on this thing." She turned to her brother, "How long has this trip been? Six, seven moons?"

"Eight." Reedpaw corrected.

Bluepaw groaned and turned back to Lionkit, "See?"

"We were born on the journey, too!" Tinykit chattered, bounding up to the tree young cats, "We were, weren't we, Lionkit? I'm going to be the one who finds our new forest _and_ our new camp! And I'll be Clan leader-"

"No you won't!" Meowed Reedpaw, "_I'll_ be Clan leader! I'll be Reedstar!"

"That name sounds ridiculous." Said Lionkit, "I think the name Lionstar will strike fear into the hearts of opponents far and wide!" He reared up on his hind legs and tried to give a loud roar, but instead, he fell backwards and crashed into Bluepaw.

"How about Bluestar?" Asked Bluepaw, shoving Lionkit away, "That name sounds cool, do you like it?"

"Yeah, I agree, it sounds pretty cool." Said Reedpaw.

"Glad you like it, because that'll be my name in a few seasons." Bluepaw announced.

"Where's Fallowkit?" Asked Tinykit, "I want to tell her about _my_ reign when I grow up."

"She's over there with Robinstar." Meowed Reedpaw, nodding toward the front of the group, where Robinstar was leading. A few tail-lengths behind him was a dark ginger she-kit struggling to keep up with her father.

"Hey, Fallowkit!" Tinykit called, "Guess what? I'm going to be Clan leader one day!" She ran up beside her sister, "I bet you want to be Clan leader, too, right? No offense, but I don't think the name Fallowstar is that dramatic."

"I don't want to be clan leader." Fallowkit mewed, "Too much... Responsibility."

"What do you mean, 'too much responsibility?" Asked Tinykit, surprised, "Every leader has a deputy to do all sorts of duties like... Um, is organising patrols a deputies job?."

"Why don't you ask Grassheart?" Fallowkit asked, "She's only a few tail lengths in front of you."

Tinykit wrinkled her nose, "You're no fun." She complained, running on even further ahead to Robinstar, "Hey, Dad!" She meowed, "Are you going to make me you're deputy?"

Robinstar blinked, "I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to be a Clan leader!"

Robinstar's deputy, Grassheart gave Tinykit a funny look, "You know you'll then only be able to be clan leader after your father dies?" She asked.

Tinykit stopped walking, When Robinstar dies? Could she be Clan leader without her father?

"Grassheart." Robinstar warned, "You don't have to tell her about that."

"Are you going to be Clan leader?" Asked Tinykit, trailing after the two cats, "If you become Clan leader, do you think StarClan would make your name Grassstar? Or do you think they'll change the beginning of you name into something else so you'll be Whitestar or Dapplestar or Greenstar. I was going to suggest Graystar but there's already a cat with that name, so you can't have it. But I guess you can have Whitestar or Dapplestar because your fur is white dappled with grey or you could be Greenstar because your eyes are green. Hey, maybe you'll become Lightstar or Palestar because you are pretty pale, right?"

"Or maybe StarClan won't change my name at all." Grassheart meowed, "Maybe I _will_ become Grassstar." She purred, "I would love to have a name like that." Her purr died, "Or I might die or retire. I might _not_ become Clan leader."

"I'd like you to become Clan leader." Meowed Tinykit, "Lionkit's too naughty to become Clan leader and Fallowkit doesn't want to be leader. If I don't become Clan leader, you should."

Grassheart looked at Robinstar, "Cute kit you've got there." She mewed, "Plenty of energy, she'll make a good warrior."

"Warrior? I'm going to be leader!" Tinykit meowed.

Robinstar suddenly stopped, Tinykit followed his gaze.

Two shapes were making their way towards QuickClan. Black animals the size of apprentices, each with two tan spots above each of their eye and tan and white chests and paws. Their muzzles were also tan.

The warriors unsheathed their claws and formed a line with Fawnleap, Lionkit, Fallowkit and Troutpelt and their sole medicine cat, Tigerdust behind them. Grassheart shoved Tinykit behind her, the sound of growling filled the air, then-

"These are a hostile lot, are they not?" Said one of the animals. It had a feminine voice.

"One sec, Oi you guys! What're your problems?" Called the other, his voice sounded older and more masculine. "Hello? Did we scare you?"

The warriors started muttering among themselves, "You're not dogs, are you?" Called a cream she-cat called Startail.

The two creatures looked at each other and purred with laughter, "'Course not, yeh stupid furballs!" Laughed the masculine one, "We're cats, what, did yah think we were dogs?"

"Who are you?" Growled Robinstar, not letting his guard down, "What are your names?"

"I am Josie, this is my brother, Jack." Said the she-cat. "We're from the forest."

At the word 'forest', QuickClan went berserk. The warriors, Grassheart, Startail, Breezeclaw, Swiftfoot and Whitefur threw their heads back and yowled, Reedpaw and Bluepaw sprang up in the air, unable to hold their excitement, Fawnleap gasped and pulled Tinykit, Lionkit and Fallowkit in close and started whispering about how all their problems had been solved and Troutpelt started re-telling stories on the old forest and comparing it to what he was guessing the new one would be like. Only Robinstar and Tigerdust stayed calm.

"A forest, did you say?" Asked Tigerdust, "What type?"

Jack looked slightly confused, "What do you mean, 'what type'? It's a foresty sorta forest, y'know, forest-ish. Um..." He looked over at Josie, "Yelp me out here, will ya? It's a foresty forest..."

"With trees and bushes and shrubs and rocks and prey and ivy and grass and logs and stumps and herbs and lichens and moss." Josie continued, "Why? Aren't all forests the same?"

"Are there other cats living there?" Asked Robinstar.

"Yeah, 'course there are." Said Jack, "There plenty of loners and there's Josie an' I. And there's them big cats from twolegplace that come here evr'y now an' again. Why do yeh ask?"

"If there are already cats there, we can't settle." Tinykit heard Grassheart whisper to Robinstar, "Let's move on."

"Are there a _lot_ of cats living in the forest?" Robinstar asked.

"No, not really." Mewed Josie, "Do you want to come home with us and we could talk there?" She flicked her tail in the direction of the setting sun. "You might want to sleep somewhere other than on rocks."

The warriors bristled and Tinykit felt Fawnleap protectively pull her kits closer to her.

Robinstar's dark blue eyes scanned his Clan, "Alright." He mewed after a while, "But any tricks, Rogues and we'll attack."

"Kay, kay." Jack sighed, "Gez, you're so damn hostile, aren't yeh? Never mind, follow us. Here, need me to carry yer kits?" He asked Fawnleap.

"No thank you, they can walk." Fawnleap replied coldly.

"Right, right." Jack sighed, "Keep yeh fur on, just try'n ter help."

He padded on ahead with Josie and the two of them led QuickClan down the mountainous slope and into a forest that appeared so suddenly, Tinykit wondered if StarClan had sent it down right then and there. Robinstar dropped back to walk next to Fawnleap and their kits. "If those rogues try to attack you, yowl, ok?" He whispered.

"They look only eight moons old." Fawnleap whispered back, "I can fight them."

The two rogues led QuickClan through the forest, the sky was darkening quickly and the stars were starting to appear. Tinykit could hear the faint sounds of prey running across the leaf litter on the ground and she was certain she could hear a creek flowing nearby.

"Nearly there." Called Josie, "Just a little further... Here we are."

They pushed through some ferns that were on the edge of a flat, rocky clearing. A small creek ran right through it and at the highest point of it, there was a waterfall where Tinykit could just make out a cave behind it. A massive overhanging rock made a large den big enough to shelter the Clan, a massive pine tree sheltered a group of bushes grown closely together. Between that and the rock-den was a smallish cave that's entrance was concealed by lichen. A large honeysuckle bush grew from a crack in the ground of the camp away from the creek and surrounding the camp was a large thick circle of bramble thickets woven closely together. And in the centre of the camp was a tall tree stump that looked like it had been struck by lightning. The top half of the tree stood a few tail-lengths away from the stump as a hollow log.

"Make yourselves at home." Mewed Josie, sweeping her black and white tail across the ground, "If you want, you could send some cats to go hunting. Jack cam come with you."

"Hey, why me?" Complained, Jack, "Couldn' _yeh_ do it?"

"Because I am better than you." Josie meowed, now go on and show these cats the best hunting places within range."

"Within range?" Asked Grassheart.

"Every cat is given some territory to hunt in." Josie explained, "It is the reason why we are able to live here peacefully without too much riffraff over territory."

"These cats are weird." Fallowkit whispered.

"May as well send out a hunting patrol." Mewed Grassheart, "Whitefur, Bluepaw, Breezeclaw. Go out hunting with Jack."

"She's leaving enough cats behind to keep an eye on us." Lionkit noted, "But she shouldn't worry, I'll protect you all!" He crouched, tail twitching.

"With me!" Mewed Tinykit, copying her brother.

Fallowkit rolled her eyes, "Do you really think two rogues no older than apprentices will be any match for a Clan?" She asked, "And we've got StarClan on our side, we can't lose to them, it's impossible."

"You never know." Lionkit insisted, "These rogues might have their comrades hidden in those dens." He nodded at the dens in the camp, "We might have to fight them away. Grr!" He pounced on Fallowkit's tail and she gave a squeak and jumped a tail-length into the air.

"Fox-heart!" She yowled, throwing herself at Lionkit, jumping up and landing on his back.

"No fair!" Lionkit wailed, "You're faster than me!"

"Surrender now, Lionstar or prepare to eat crow-food!" Fallowkit screeched, refusing to let go. "I will never let go!"

"I will never surrender, either, Fallowstar!" Lionkit yowled, rolling over onto his back and forcing Fallowkit to let go. He sprang to his paws, "If you lose this battle, your Clan will be mine!"

"I'm not Fallowstar!" Fallowkit mewed, "I'm Fallowclaw! The fastest warrior ever!"

"And I'm Tinystar!" Tinykit chimed in, "The strongest warrior ever! Raar!" She cannoned into Fallowkit's side and sent her flying. Fortunately for Fallowkit, her fall was broken by something. Unfortunately, that something was Troutpelt.

"Get off me!" The grey elder spat, jumping to his feet. Fallowkit shrank away, turned and sped back to Fawnleap who quickly meowed her apologies.

"I'm sorry." Fawnleap mewed, "I'll keep them under control now."

"You'd better." Troutpelt muttered, curling back up on the ground.

"Kits, come with me." Fawnleap commanded. The three kits followed her into the den made from thick bushes sheltered by the pine tree. Fawnleap scraped together some leaves to make a makeshift nest and curled up, she beckoned for her kits to cuddle up close and feed. "I hope we can live here." She told them, as she looked out of the den's entrance at the Clan as the cats padded into dens, "This forest seems like such a nice place."

"Will we stay here?" Asked Lionkit, "Because if we will, I want to climb to the top of that awesome stump in the centre of the camp, I'll look so cool when I'll address my Clan."

"_You're_ Clan?" Asked Tinykit.

Lionkit purred, "Of course, furball." He mewed, "I said I was going to be leader, didn't I?"

"You're not going to be leader." Tinykit yawned, "_I_ am. And I'm going to make my name Quickstar to match up with the name of my Clan." She rested her head on her paws, "And I'm going to be able to chase _any_ rogue away, even if they let us sleep in their camp for a night..." Her voice trailed off and soon she was snoring softly.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

_Tinykit opened her eyes to find herself high up in the top branches of a tree, looking around, she could see the tops of the trees of a forest and a small but barren mountain range. She couldn't recognise what type of tree she was in, but despite being so high up, she felt a feeling of security, as if she couldn't fall down even if she jumped off. There was a flower the size of a warrior's paw next to her, as far as she could see, it was the only flower on the tree. It was a silver colour and was in the shape of a star. _

_She felt something brush past her and she turned to see a gray tom with yellow eyes beside her, his fur shimmered like stars. "The nine which walk twisting and turning paths." He mewed. "Three of leader's blood, none with pure."_

"Tinykit!" Something hit her and her eyes flew open, Lionkit was sitting on top of her, "Come on!" He meowed, "Let's go explore the rogue camp before everyone wakes up and we'll have to go again!" He jumped off her and waited for her to get up.

Groaning, Tinykit rose to her paws, "I was just having a dream." She said irritably, "An old gray cat was talking to me, I wanted to hear him finish speaking."

Fallowkit looked at her in a funny way, "Really?" She asked, "What did he say?"

Tinykit frowned, trying to remember, "Something about nine cats and twisting and turning paths." She said, "But never mind, I want to see the camp!" Taking care not to wake Fawnleap, the three kits padded out of the 'nursery' and into the camp. The only other cats awake were Jack, Josie and Robinstar. Josie and Jack were sharing tongues outside the massive cave den the warriors were using as a den (because it was the biggest den) and Robinstar was sitting next to the lightning-struck stump in the centre of the clearing, eyeing the two rogues warily.

"Hi!" Tinykit mewed, scurrying up to Robinstar, "Are we staying here? Can we be apprenticed yet?"

"There are only a few sunrises until we're supposed to be apprentices!" Lionkit added, "Can we be apprentices now? We'll protect this territory with our lives!"

"Am I going to be a medicine apprentice?" Asked Fallowkit, "Because I can't decide. Being a warrior will be great and exciting but medicine cats are important and essential... And I think Tigerdust's cool."

Lionkit wrinkled his nose, "Tigerdust's weird and grump a lot of the time!" He meowed, "I once replaced some of her herbal leaves with some random leaves I found when we were walking through some forest and she gave me a really dirty look and called me a piece of-"

"I'm sorry, did I hear my name?" Came a voice. Lionkit gave a squeak and hid behind his father as Tigerdust herself padded up, "I'm afraid I don't like cats talking about me behind my back." She meowed and turned to Fallowkit, "You really would like to become my apprentice?" She asked, "Are you sure you don't want to be a warrior?"

"I can't be a warrior." Fallowkit meowed.

"Why's that?" Asked Robinstar.

"I just can't."

"I need to talk to you." Tigerdust meowed to Robinstar. Robinstar gave a nod. "_Alone_."

"Ok, alright." Robinstar rose to his paws and flicked his tail at his kits, "You three can explore the camp, alright?" He meowed and followed Tigerdust toward the bramble thicket barrier around the camp. They slid in between some tendrils and disappeared from sight.

Tinykit's tail drooped and she wished Tigerdust hadn't appeared so they could of convinced Robinstar to make them apprentices. After moons and moons of waiting, she wanted nothing more than to become one and would do anything to be apprenticed a few months earlier.

She was surprised to feel Lionkit nudge her, "Come on!" He hissed.

Tinykit blinked at him, "What?"

"Let's spy on them and see what's so important!" Lionkit explained.

"Tigerdust might of received a prophecy from StarClan." Fallowkit added, "I want to hear a real prophecy, we may never hear one in our lives! It will be a great learning experience."

"Actually, I think that sneaking around and spying is a more important learning experience." Meowed Lionkit.

"Come on!" Fallowkit meowed, "Before any other cat wakes up to see what we're doing!" She led Lionkit and Tinykit to the bramble barrier and gingerly stepped down then she slowly took another pawstep.

"Hurry up!" Lionkit hissed, nudging his sister on.

Careful!" Tinykit hissed.

"Watch it!" Fallowkit spat, stumbling forward and giving a squeak, "Look what you've done!" She hissed, lifting her paw to show a thorn had gotten stuck in her pad. "We can't pull it out in here, we're going to have to go outside and miss out on Tigerdust's important message!" She gave Lionkit a dirty look and limped past him to the camp clearing to pull the thorn out.

Jack padded up to them, "You kay?" He asked them, he looked down at Fallowkit's paw, "Ouch." He said. "If yeh wanna still invade yer father's privacy, yeh should go oveh there." He nodded toward a low gap in the brambles.

"Oh, ok. Let's go, Lionkit!" Meowed Tinykit, "Mind if we go without you, Fallowkit?"

"Only if you tell me exactly what Tigerdust tells Robinstar." The dark ginger she-cat replied.

"Let's hurry." Meowed Tinykit, dashing to the opening and squeezing under the tendrils. She narrowed her eyes and managed to make out Robinstar and Tigerdust through the forest of thorns.

"Is everything alright?" Robinstar asked, sounding agitated, "I have a feeling this is where StarClan wanted us to settle, but have they told you I'm wrong?" He raked the ground with his claws, "Do we have to keep on travelling?"

Tinykit could feel Lionkit press against her flank as he joined her in the cramped space, "I received a prophecy." Tigerdust meowed, "It has nothing to do with this forest, but me receiving it here tells us that StarClan is watching us here. This may be the place."

"What did StarClan say?" Mewed Robinstar.

Tigerdust was silent for a few heartbeat before bowing her head and saying, "_The nine which walk twisting and turning paths, three of leader's blood, none with pure. Will either save or destroy the Clans._" He raised her head and added, "I saw the eight cats. I couldn't see their faces or even the colours of their pelts, but I knew they were there. I watched as six of them fell dead, one dashed away from the others, another tried to carry the dead bodies, then a third cat appeared, leading a group of shadowy cats that attacked the remaining cat."

Robinstar stared at Tigerdust, "There will be nine cats..." He repeated slowly, "Six will die, one will betray them and... What about the others?"

"Strength, speed and complete loyalty." Tigerdust meowed, "The three of leaders blood will have those powers."

Robinstar was silent.

"Are you thinking of your three kits?" Tigerdust asked, Robinstar nodded, "There are other cats with leader's blood. Startail is Ivystar's kits. Fawnleap was Pouncestar's son's daughter."

"The nine cats who will chose the destiny of the Clans?" Robinstar meowed, "QuickClan and SunriseClan are the only two Clans we know... Unless there's another Clan here we haven't heard about yet. I'd better ask Jack and Josie." His tail tip was twitching.

"You're not thinking of breaking up the Clan, are you?" Asked Tigerdust suddenly, "You were destined to lead us here. This is going to be our home, StarClan wants it to be." She touched Robinstar's shoulder with her tail, "My mentor Whisperleaf once told me _Everything will turn out right in the end, so if nothing's alright, it's not the end._"

"Let's get out now to tell Fallowkit." Tinykit whispered. Lionkit nodded and the two kits slunk out of the bramble barrier.

Fallowkit looked up as they neared, "Found out anything interesting?" She asked them.

Lionkit purred, "No, not really. Only that we've got a big chance of having extremely awesome powers!"


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**AN: By the way, this one story is actually going to be six books that I'm just not bothered to make into individual stories. I'm not sure how many chapters each book will be, maybe 20.**

**By the way, I need 5 warrior names for some cats later on, sent me the names via PM or review. DO NOT put a description of what they look like because they're going to be names for these cats in SunsetClan: Trig/Trigger, Catnip, Midnight, Ryan and Jagger. Before uploading the next chapter, I'm going to make little cards with the names you guys suggested and draw them out, so the thing will be utterly random. This little competition thing ends when I've uploaded the next chapter and the names won't be used right away, maybe in 4, 5 , 6 chapters?**

**QuickClan's Honour Chapter 2**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!" Robinstar's yowl woke Lionkit the next sunrise. Lionkit rolled over and it was several heartbeats before he realised what he had just heard. He sprang to his paws, _a Clan meeting!_

"Wake up, sleepyheads." Lionkit mewed, nudging each of his sisters with his paw, "Robinstar's calling a Clan meeting!"

Tinykit stared at Fawnleap, "Are we allowed to go?" She mewed nervously, "We aren't old enough to catch our own prey yet..."

"We _nearly_ are." Lionpaw meowed, nudging Tinykit out of the den, "Come on, maybe we're going to be made apprentices!" He turned to Fallowkit, "Can you help me shove Tinykit into the clearing?" After a while of shoving, squeaking, pleading and some of Fawnleap's convincing, they were able to move Tinykit out of the den and into the clearing for the meeting.

"What if Robinstar found out we were spying on him?" Tinykit whispered, "What if he's going to tell us off? What if he delays our apprentice ceremonies? What if-"

"Quiet!" Breezeclaw hissed as he passed them to sit next to Startail.

"What if Breezeclaw just heard what I was saying and is going to announce it in front of the Clan?" Tinykit continued, her eyes wide with fear, "What we heard yesterday was big, what if Robinstar drives us out and leaves us in the middle of the forest with nothing but a piece of stale fresh-kill to eat and our claws to defend ourselves with? What if-"

"For StarClan's sake, he's our father!" Lionkit hissed.

"Quiet! I want to hear what Robinstar's saying!" Fallowkit spat.

Robinstar was sitting on the lightning-struck stump with his tail curled over his paws, "QuickClan!" He yowled, "Long moons we have travelled, without any sign that StarClan was watching over us." Yowls of agreement rose up through the Clan and Robinstar raised his head higher, "But now StarClan has hinted to our medicine cat, Tigerdust that we are now close to our territory!" More yowls.

Josie and Jack, who were sitting outside the big den flicked their ears, "I think yeh'll have teh talk to the other rogues 'round here." Jack called, "I don' think they'll be too happy if they wake up one mornin' and see that a bunch of cats have settled here."

"We can divide the land." Robinstar told him, "It may take a bit of negotiating and a few battles, but in the end, we can make them understand."

"I do not think you will be able to convince Scar." Josie called, "He is very stubborn."

"You'll never know." Robinstar meowed, then he gazed down at his three kits.

Lionkit's pelt prickled with unease, _What if Tinykit was right?_ He thought, _What if Robinstar's really _going_ to drive us out into the middle of the forest with nothing but a stale piece of fresh-kill to eat and our claws to protect ourselves?_ Robinstar bounded down the lightning-struck stump and Lionkit crouched protectively in front of his sisters, "Don't try to drive us out into the middle of the forest with nothing but a stale piece of fresh-kill to eat and our claws to protect ourselves!" He meowed, "Because we're you're kits and even though I told Tinykit that you're our father, so you won't do that, you still might!"

The Clan collapsed into purrs of laughter and Lionkit frowned, what was so funny?

"Lionkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionpaw." Mewed Robinstar and Lionpaw stared up at him in surprise. Robinstar went on, "Startail!" He called to the small cream she-cat, "You have not yet had an apprentice, I trust you to pass on your skills to young Lionpaw."

Startail padded forward and Lionpaw respectively touched noses wither her.

"Tinykit." Robinstar continued, "From this day on, you'll be known as Tinypaw. Breezeclaw, Troutpelt has mentored you well, teach Tinypaw all you know and make her a warrior the Clan will be proud to have."

Breezeclaw padded up to Tinypaw and the two of them touched noses.

Robinstar then turned to the final kit, "Fallowkit." He meowed, "From this day on, you'll be known as Fallowpaw." He turned to his deputy, "Grassheart, you've-"

"Wait!" Fallowpaw mewed, raising her tail, "I want to be a medicine apprentice." Then she hissed quietly to Lionpaw and Tinypaw, "_So I can find out more about that prophecy. I want to know if we really have such powers._"

Robinstar looked at her in surprise, "Alright, then." He meowed, "Tigerheart." The long-furred dark brown and white tabby medicine cat padded up and stood by Fallowpaw. "Pass you're skills of wisdom and healing onto Fallowpaw." The mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Lionpaw! Tinypaw! Fallowpaw!" The Clan chanted. Lionpaw raised his chin, he was _finally_ and apprentice! The chanting died down and the Clan began to break up.

"Wait." Jack called, raising his tail. The Clan turned to him. "We wanna be apprentices in yeh Clan thing."

Josie nodded, "This part of the forest is our territory, we do not want to leave here for a few cats to move in."

Robinstar nodded slowly, "Alright." He mewed in a carefully measured voice, "Josie, from this moment on, you will be known as Leafpaw. Grassheart." He beckoned to his gray and white deputy, "I have trusted you to be deputy, now I trust you to mentor this young apprentice. Pass on your strong fighting and swift hunting skills onto Leafpaw." The two cats touched noses.

Robinstar turned to Jack. "Jack, from this moment on, you will be known as Skypaw." He paused for a heartbeat, "I will be your mentor." He finished.

"Leafpaw, Skypaw." The cheers were a lot less enthusiastic this time and the clan broke away much sooner. Fawnleap padded up and licked each of her kits between their ears and purring her congratulations to them, acknowledging Skypaw and Leafpaw with a nod. Robinstar and Grassheart gathered with the two senior warriors, Swiftfoot and Startail. Whitefur and Breezeclaw sniffed at the remains of the other day's fresh-kill pile, Troutpelt retreated into the lightning-stuck tree's hollow log and Tigerdust lay down outside the large cave-den and started to wash herself.

"I don' think the Clan likes us very much." Skypaw muttered, "An' what's with the name changing? I liked Jack enough. What kinda name's 'Skypaw', anyway?"

Lionpaw couldn't help but purr, "Your name changes depending on what position you are in the Clan." He explained, "If you're a kit, your name ends with 'kit', if you're an apprentice, your name ends with 'paw'. If you're a warrior, your name ends with basically anything and if you're a Clan leader, your name ends with 'star'." He couldn't help but add, "_And_ you get nine lives from StarClan."

Skypaw blinked at him, confused, "StarClan?" He mewed, "What in tarnation is that?"

"Our warrior ancestors." Fallowpaw explained, "Now that I'm a medicine apprentice, I can talk to them in my dreams and share tongues with them."

"Who would want to make out with dead cats?" Leafpaw asked, looking shocked, "I do not understand why you would want to do that. Is that why you have become a medicine apprentice? Is it because a handsome tom has died and you would like to have-"

"NO!" Tinypaw exclaimed, "Sharing tongues means grooming each other and sharing news, not... Ah, never mind."

Leafpaw frowned, "So it has nothing to do with making out with your ancestors?" She asked.

"Nothing at all." Lionpaw confirmed.

"Good." Leafpaw sighed, "For a heartbeat I was scared we had joined the freak brigade."

"Skypaw, Lionpaw!" Robinstar called, "Where's Bluepaw?"

Lionpaw blinked at his father, "I'm not sure, in the big cave-den?" He guessed.

"I'm right here." Bluepaw meowed, sliding out from behind the lichen at the entrance of a small cave-den next to the big cave-den. "Are we going hunting? The fresh-kill pile is low."

"We're setting scent markers." Grassheart mewed and Bluepaw's ears pricked up in interest. "We're going out right now and taking our apprentices with us." She flicked her tail, "Hey, Breezeclaw! Leafpaw! Swiftfoot! Reedpaw! Mind going off and hunting? Leafpaw will show you the boundaries."

Leafpaw scowled, "I am not a map." She muttered, but she followed the hunting patrol out of the camp.

Robinstar raised his tail, "Follow me." He meowed and then he turned to Skypaw, "Actually, we'll follow _you_ since you know the territory better."

The patrol consisted of Robinstar, Grassheart, Whitefur, Startail, Lionpaw and Bluepaw.

"Why are so many of us going on a patrol?" Lionpaw asked Bluepaw.

"Because we don't know just _what_ we'll come across." The older apprentice answered.

"Or who." Her mentor, Whitefur added.

Skypaw padded out of camp and the patrol followed him. Lionpaw tried to walk beside him, but both Robinstar and Grassheart were flanking the doglike apprentice.

Lionpaw had seen many forests while QuickClan had been travelling, but he had always be more interested in chasing squirrels or attacking the warrior's tails. He had never bothered to actually look at how pretty the leaf litter looked when the pale sunlight and leaf shadows dappled over it in a random pattern. Or the way a mouse scuttled straight to it den at the first signs of danger. Lionpaw had never felt such an urge to stop the patrol and point out that some trees grew sideways for some reason when he suddenly crashed into Startail's rear end. Staring in surprise, he noticed that his mentor's fur was on end and she and the rest of the patrol were snarling at something that Lionpaw couldn't see because Bluepaw was blocking the way. The whole patrol's fur was spiked and their lips were drawn back into snarls. Growls were rumbling in their throats.

Everyone except Skypaw.

"Mornin' Scar." He meowed.

A massive black tom padded into Lionpaw's view and he couldn't help but shrink back at the sight of the long pale pink scars decorating Scar's fur and face.

"You're trespassing." Scar growled, "And just who are these cats?" He glared at the patrol.

"We're QuickClan." Robinstar explained, "And we weren't meaning to trespass. Skypaw was supposed to be guiding the patrol." He cast a glance at Skypaw.

"No worries." Skypaw meowed, "I purposely led yah here teh annoy Scar. But it's kay, he's a coward."

Scar's long claws slid out, "Care to say that again?" He spat.

"Yeah, you're a coward." Skypaw repeated.

Scar gave a snarl and hurled himself at Skypaw, bowling the apprentice over. Fortunately, Lionpaw didn't have to see his new Clanmate being ripped to shreds thanks to Skypaw's speed. The black and tan apprentice wriggled out of Scar's grasp and raked his claws down the rogue's side. Scar reared up and brought his front paws down onto Skypaw who rolled to the side to avoid getting crushed. While Skypaw was still on the ground, Scar ripped his ear open and cut open his shoulder.

"Stop!" Robinstar yowled, pulling Skypaw away from Scar's dangerously long claws, "We're not here to fight." He told Scar, "We came from another forest and we may end up living here."

Lionpaw braced himself, ready to see Scar lunge at his father, but surprisingly, Scar sat down and curled his tail over his paws as if he hadn't just been fighting. "Explain." He growled.

Robinstar looked surprised at Scar's sudden change in personality, Grassheart, Whitefur, Bluepaw and Startail did, too. "Well, we came from a forest many moons travel away." Robinstar began slowly, "We were driven out of our territory by rogues and the other Clan, SunriseClan didn't have enough territory to feed both us and themselves, so we left. When we left, our leader was a tomcat called Graystar. He died a few moons ago, but that's not important."

"Probably was important to him." Skypaw muttered and Lionpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"You're lucky Robinstar didn't hear that." Lionpaw whispered.

"Now our medicine cat has received a prophecy. That gave us a hint that our StarClan was watching over us here." He hesitated, "StarClan are our ancestors." He quickly explained, "We believe that when a cat dies-"

"I know what StarClan is." Scar interrupted, "What was the sign that said that you have a right to our hunting grounds?"

Lionpaw wasn't sure which shocked him more, the fact that Robinstar had just been interrupted or the fact that this rogue knew what StarClan was.

Robinstar stared at him in stunned silence for a few heartbeats before continuing on slowly, "Our medicine received a prophecy two sunrises ago."

"Then why didn't you come to stink up my territory with your scent markers sooner?" Scar growled.

"I only heard the prophecy yesterday!" Robinstar protested.

"And we weren't stinking up your territory!" Bluepaw growled, "You're stinking up _ours_ just by simply existing!"

"Shut up!" Whitefur hissed, flicking her tail over her apprentices mouth.

"We only want enough territory to support our Clan." Robinstar quickly told Scar, shooting the patrol a warning glance, "We don't want to be your enemy."

Scar's tail twitched, "How long have you been hunting in Josie and Jack's territory?" He growled.

"A bit more than one day." Robinstar replied. "And they're Leafpaw and Skypaw now."

Scar was quiet for a heartbeat before he rose to his paws, "I'll talk to the cats that live here." He growled, "For now, you can hunt in this part of the territory up to the stream. I'll negotiate with some of the cats that live in the forest. I've always been good at negotiating for some reason."

"I wonder why." Bluepaw muttered.

"Just don't expect me to act this nice in the future." Scar added as he padded away through the trees. "Meet me this full moon that's in a few sunsets so I can tell you what they say."

"Well, that was very unexpected." Skypaw observed, "I don' trust 'im."

"Neither do I." Robinstar mewed. "Neither do I."

[New Paragraph Thingy]

The patrol finished at sunhigh and after eating, Startail and Breezeclaw took Lionpaw and Tinypaw out for a fighting lesson. Lionpaw had no idea what Fallowpaw was doing, probably roaming through the small bit of territory they had with Tigerdust, sniffing leaves and digging up roots. Lionpaw would be surprised if Fallowpaw hadn't been bored to death already and was begging to be made a warrior.

"Right about here would be good." Startail told Breezeclaw, stopping in a clearing not far away from camp. "Any further and we might accidently stray out of the territory."

"Right." Startail padded into the centre of the clearing and turned to face the apprentices, "In a battle, there's only so much we can teach you about how to defend yourself." She meowed, "In a fight against rogues, you need to fight the best you can. In a fight against a fox or badger, you need to understand the ways of how they attack. A fight isn't just about scratching and biting, you have to understand your opponents and their motives."

"But if a cat throws themself at you, it's not like you can stop them and ask why you and them are fighting." Lionpaw meowed.

"But you can find out information from their actions." Startail pointed out.

Tinykit frowned, "Do warriors even do this?" She asked, "Because when Troutpelt tells us a story, he never mentions anything about how the leader of LeopardClan interpreted the leader of LionClan's actions by looking at him. Neither does Troutpelt say anything about how the leader of LionClan was able to defeat the leader of TigerClan by using a technique like that. Or the leader of TigerClan winning LeopardClan by staring at the leader and using divination. Or-"

Startail sighed, "How about we start with something else?" She asked Breezeclaw.

"Hunting or fighting?" Asked the young warrior.

"Hunting!" Tinypaw meowed.

"Fighting!" Lionpaw meowed.

Startail sighed, "Hunting?" She asked Breezeclaw.

"NO!" Lionpaw yowled, "FIGHTING!"

"Lionpaw, shut up or burn in the Dark Forest!" Startail growled.

"Sorry." Lionpaw muttered, flattening his ears.

"Good." Startail meowed, "Now what's the difference between hunting a rabbit and hunting a squirrel?"

"Um... Rabbits are bigger?" Lionpaw guessed.

"Squirrels have really fluffy tails that slow them down?" Tinypaw guessed, "So they're easier to catch? And also their fluffy tails drag on the leaves and makes a sound that alerts us and tells us where they are? But the noise of their fluffy tail also alerts predators, so there are less of them?" She looked up, her brown eyes hopeful.

Startail's whiskers twitched in amusement, "No, both of you are wrong." She meowed. She flicked her tail at Breezeclaw, "Tell them the right answer."

Breezeclaw looked slightly annoyed at being told what to do by a cat who wasn't even deputy, but he didn't argue. "Rabbits smell you first." He meowed, "While squirrels are more likely to either hear you or feel the vibrations your paws make when you walk."

"Ooh..." Lionpaw and Tinypaw meowed in unison.

"When stalking rabbits, it's important to be downwind of them." Breezeclaw continued, his eyes fixed on Startail, "While when stalking squirrels, it's best to tread lightly and avoid anything that may alert the squirrel you're there."

"Correct." Startail meowed.

"I'm a warrior, not an apprentice, you know." Breezeclaw growled.

"Did I say you were an apprentice?" Startail countered.

"Well, you were treating me like one!" Breezeclaw retorted.

"Well, I'm the senior warrior, here!" Startail spat.

"Senior warrior?" Breezeclaw scoffed, "You're acting like leader to me! All hail Starstar, leader of QuickClan!"

Startail bristled, "Come on, Lionpaw." She growled, lashing her tail, "Let's go train somewhere mousebrain-free." She spun around and stalked out of the clearing.

"Why are you angry at Breezeclaw?" Lionpaw asked, running to keep up with Startail, "Why were you treating him like an apprentice? Why was he so quick to growl at you? Do you actually like each other but not want to admit it? I know I'm sounding like Tinypaw right now because you know, she's always talking like this. But-"

Startail stopped so suddenly, Lionpaw crashed into her, "Why did you just-" He began.

He didn't get to finish, there was a flash of orange and a heartbeat later, Startail was locked into combat with a screeching ginger cat.

Lionpaw shrank away as the ginger cat raked it's claws down Startail's face and Startail sank her teeth into his foreleg. After a while of tussling, the two cats broke apart, panting.

"What's going on?" A young tawny-coloured she-cat emerged from the bushes. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the ginger's bloody fur, "Bo! You haven't..." Her voice trailed away as she looked over at Startail and Lionpaw, "Who are they?"

"What are you doing here?" The ginger- Bo growled.

The tawny she-cat took a step back, "You were gone for quite a while, I got worried. Dove's going to have her kits soon and we didn't have any prey left... Who are these cat's?" She glanced back at Startail and Lionpaw. Looking at her eyes, she probably believed that the two QuickClan cats were going to eat her.

Startail lifted her muzzle, "I'm Startail." She announced, "A senior warrior of QuickClan-"

"We don't care what delinquent gang you belong to." Bo growled, "What are you doing in our territory?"

Startail blinked at him, as if surprised she had been interrupted by a rogue, she recovered quickly, "We wandered out of our territory by accident. Sorry, you should really mark you borders-"

"I've been too busy hunting for four cats!" Bo growled, "One is an expectant queen, another my daughter and another a half-dead tom that was shredded by a twolegplace rogue!"

Startail looked taken aback, "I-I'm sorry." She stammered, taking a step back, "I didn't know-"

"You didn't know what?" Bo spat, "That you shouldn't trespass into other cat's territory? Call yourself a 'warrior'! Can't you stick to your own territory? Or are you not from around here and are trespassing on all the other cat's territories here?"

"Don't yowl at her." Lionpaw meowed quickly, "We only just came here-"

Bo rounded on him, "And that makes you so superior, you can get away with trespassing and hunting on our land, hey? What if Dove gets too weak to have her kits because I couldn't feed her well enough? What if Jagger's wounds get infected and he dies because he lacks the strength to fight it because I haven't caught enough prey? What if-"

"I think they get the message." The tawny she-cat meowed softly, brushing her tail across Bo's mouth, "Go hunt and re-mark the border. I'll... Um, lecture them on borders."

Bo gave a curt nod and padded away into the trees, glancing back over his shoulder every few pawsteps as if the tawny she-cat might disappear if he turned away.

"I'm sorry of he was rude to you." Tawny meowed, "Dove's first litter died and my brother, Jagger was always a bit sickly. Bo's just protective of us, that's all."

"What I just saw was _not_ just protective." Startail meowed, looking over at where Bo had just disappeared, "That was downright rude."

The tawny she-cat's whiskers twitched, "He's always been like that." She meowed, "When he first found us, it took at least a moon for him to be able to talk to us without snapping. With Dove, he got used to her quicker. But that was only because she was with kits." She paused, "My name's Tawny, by the way."

"I thought you were going to lecture us on trespassing?" Startail asked, sounding a bit wary, "Or are you going to attack us instead?"

Tawny blinked at her in surprise, "Oh, I can't do that!" She exclaimed, "I've never been able to be aggressive even if my life depended on it. Jagger tried to teach me to fight once, but I just can't hurt any cat." Her blue eyes grew a little misty, "I've always enjoyed healing herbs, though. If there's something I'm good at, it's remembering the remedies. I just love the smell of catmint... That sweet, herby smell that's the only cure for greencough..." She started to drool, which for some reason started to freak Startail out a bit because the warrior slowly started backing away.

"So you're like a medicine cat?" Lionpaw asked, hoping that changing the subject would stop the drool from dripping off Tawny's muzzle. "You know, a healer?"

Lionpaw wasn't able to see if his change-the-subject strategy worked, because at that moment, Breezeclaw and Tinypaw appeared.

"Startail! Have you been fighting?" Breezeclaw asked, glancing warily at Tawny.

"If you have, that rogue right there must be a damn good fighter." Tinypaw chimed in, "She hasn't got a scratch on her. By the way, I thought you were a senior warrior and senior warriors are supposed to be good fighters-" Breezeclaw shoved his tail into her mouth to shut her up. "Mmff!"

"We're just talking." Tawny meowed, "Bo was the one doing the fighting, but he's gone now." She hesitated, "By the way, I've been wondering this for some time now... Does feverfew cool fever? Because you know, it's called feverfew?"

Breezeclaw ignored her, "We've been following your scent for ages!" He told Startail, "The Clan's worried sick and Robinstar nearly sent out a search party! Do you even know that you left the territory? The border's tree-lengths away!"

Startail bristled, "Of course I know we crossed the border, mousebrain!" She hissed, "We were attacked and yowled at for ages because of it!"

"Bo really is a good cat at heart." Tawny tried to tell her, but Startail ignored her.

"Come on, Lionpaw." She growled, "Let's go back to camp." She turned and padded back the way they came.

"Take care not to stray into any other cat's territories!" Tawny called helpfully.

"Shut up." Startail muttered.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

At sunset, the apprentices gathered around the cave with the lichen growing over the entrance. Even though the forest hadn't been confirmed as their territory, the Clan called it the apprentices den and the big cave-den the warriors den.

"Check out this sparrow." Reedpaw meowed, padding up to Lionpaw and Tinypaw with a massive black bird in his jaws. He set the bird down, "I caught it myself."

Bluepaw appeared beside him holding a mouse, "No you didn't." She mumbled through its fur, "Swiftfoot helped you." She settled down next to Tinypaw, "So, how was your first day?" She asked Lionpaw and Tinypaw, "What did you do?"

"We were going to do some psychic warrior technique." Tinypaw meowed, "I'm not sure what Startail was going on about, but I only just understood something about using the power of mind-reading to predict your opponent's moves. Mind if I have some of your bird?" She ended up unexpectedly asking Reedpaw.

"Um, sure." Reedpaw meowed.

"Good." Tinypaw grabbed a mouthful of black feathers and started chewing them.

Bluepaw stared at her, "Hey, Tinypaw?"

"Whath?" Tinypaw made a face, "Ugh, thith thing tathts dithguthting!"

"You're not supposed to eat the feathers." Reedpaw told her, "You pull out the feathers and eat the meat. Like so." He pulled a mouthful of feathers out of the sparrow and spat them out onto the ground. Then he pulled a chunk of meat off the carcass and ate it.

Tinypaw spat out the feathers she was trying to eat and stuck her face into the bird, tearing off strips of flesh.

"When you reach the innards, don't eat them." Bluepaw informed her, "They don't taste too good."

"Can you save some for us, please?" Leafpaw and Skypaw padded up. Skypaw had a squirrel in his mouth, Leafpaw was the speaker. "We have been training all day. Even after I told Grassheart that we already knew how to fight, she insisted on teaching me over again." She sat down beside Lionpaw, "What has your mentor taught you?" She asked him.

Lionpaw hesitated, wondering just _what_ Startail had taught him. "Well, Startail didn't teach me much, but a rogue called Bo taught me it's bad to trespass and we were threatening the lives of a bunch of cats by setting paw over the border."

Skypaw purred with amusement, "That cat uses words 'nstead of claws." He meowed, placing his squirrel between his sister and him and lying next to Leafpaw, "Yeh don' have teh be scared of 'im."

Tigerdust prowled into camp with Fallowpaw trotting after her. Tigerdust growled something to her apprentice and Fallowpaw nodded and immediately scurried over to the fresh-kill pile beside the hollow log (the one that used to be the lightning-struck tree).

"Hey, over here!" Lionpaw called to his sister, waving his tail about in the air.

Fallowpaw grabbed a vole from the pile and bounded up to the apprentices. "Hey, I had an epiphany." She meowed, "I had an epiphany while I learned all about dock leaves and increased our supply by more leaves than stars in the sky." She sat down and raised her head, "I can't believe I had an epiphany. Here it is right here: There are more apprentices than warriors." She looked expectantly at the other apprentices, as if hoping they would congratulate her. Instead, all the apprentices just stared at her as if she were a bizarre new animal that they had never heard of before in their lives.

Finally, Reedpaw nodded, "Yeah..." He meowed slowly, "Yeah, there are six warriors and seven apprentices... Has there even ever been seven apprentices in the whole history of QuickClan?"

Fallowpaw shrugged, "Not sure." She meowed, "Are you going to finish that?" She asked Lionpaw, nodding to the sparrow that he, Tinypaw and Reedpaw were sharing. He shook his head. "Thanks."

Tired, Lionpaw got up and padded inside the Apprentices Den they were sharing food inside. There was nothing to use as bedding for a new nest for himself, so he curled into a tight ball in the corner of the den.

No dreams disturbed him any time through the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Moon and Stars

**AN: WOOH! I've been looking forward to this chapter for **_**moons**_**! Heh, Warriors talk!**

**Thank you, people who left the warrior names in the last chapter, they're much appreciated. **

**And yeah, I changed the series from 6 books to 3. I might change it to 4, though but probably not.**

**QuickClan's Honour Chapter 3**

Tigerdust was curled up, asleep in her nest of moss that Reedpaw fetched for the medicine cats, but Fallowpaw lay in the dark, her eyes wide open.

It had been four sunrises since Robinstar had spoken to the massive black cat named Scar. For Fallowpaw's littermates, so many things had changed. Startail had taken to training alongside her brother, Swiftfoot and his apprentice, Reedpaw. Tinypaw loudly announced to any cat who would listen that she had seen Breezeclaw looking over the border to where the rogue Tawny and her friends lived and insisted that her mentor _must_ have found an attraction to the she-cat named Tawny (earning herself the punishment of searching Troutpelt's fur for ticks).

Fallowpaw couldn't help but envy her littermates. Despite the fact that Lionpaw kept telling her that Startail was a huge pain in the tail and he had a theory that she was actually a young warrior pretending to be a senior warrior, Fallowpaw wanted to do what they did. She wanted to patrol the borders and meet grumpy rogues who yowled at her. She wanted to protect her Clan by defending it, not by cowering in the shadows until a fight was over and the only responsibility she would have would be tending to wounds.

_I can't give up my role as a medicine cat now._ She thought, _This is the only way of finding out more about the prophecy! I can quit once I find out it's meaning and who's in it... I promise._ She rose to her paws and slowly padded out of the den, careful not to wake Tigerdust. She learned from experience that Tigerdust's temper was worse than a badger in a fit.

The bramble wall was being used as the medicine den because it was well-sheltered and there was only one entrance a warrior could ender (and several others kits could enter). Whitefur was keeping watch on the camp at the base of Lightningstump, so Fallowpaw stuck to the shadows as she slipped over the small stream and made her way to the entrance, hoping her dark ginger coat won't give her away.

Luck was on her side. Whitefur didn't notice and Fallowpaw slipped out of the camp undetected. Once outside, she chose a random scent and followed it. The scent led deep into the territory where Tigerdust took her a sunrise or two ago to collect a herb that sounded like a sneeze. What was it again? Feevacho? Fewfew? Feverfew? Yes, that was it. Feverfew. She forgot what it did. Did it cool fever or cure stomach-ache?

The scent twisted through the trees until it came to a massive tree where the scent markers were placed. It was only then when Fallowpaw realised she didn't recognise the scent at all. It smelled like QuickClan, but it wasn't the scent of any cat she knew in her Clan.

Fallowpaw peered into the darkness beyond the border and sniffed. No, the scent wasn't going into the unknown territory, it seemed to be going up the giant tree Fallowpaw was standing nearby. Fallowpaw tilted her head back to look at it.

She didn't recognise what type of tree it was. It was a thick tree with dark brown bark and gnarled roots stretching about half a tree-length in each direction. It's branches were do densely woven together, Fallowpaw couldn't see the stars when she stood under it, but she saw things glimmering up in the leaves, as if inviting her to climb up and discover what they were.

Fallowpaw felt an urge tug at her and unsheathing her claws, she dug them into the rough bark and began her climb.

It was the first time she had tried climbing, but the bark was rough but soft and she was able to find a pawholds wherever she put her paws. After climbing a few fox-lengths, she reached the tangle of branches and searched for a branch she could climb up onto. Her eyes fell upon a thick branch that was slightly further away from the others, so it wasn't tangled up in its neighbours. Fallowpaw tensed her muscles in her haunches and sprang for it.

Sh landed clumsily, but luckily didn't fall. To her surprise, there was a part right in front of her where the branches grew away from each other, forming something like a tunnel in the branches. Thanking her luck for the first time that night, Fallowpaw gratefully padded through the branch-tunnel. The branch-tunnel wound around the tree until it finally opened up at the top to give way to the top of the tree.

Like the rest of the branches, the branches at the tree's top were woven together to form a floor. As the moon came out from behind a cloud, the whole tree was lit up. Each leaf glowed a lush green colour like grass in Newleaf. But the flowers were the most stunning. They seemed to absorb the moon's light and radiate a silver glow. If Fallowpaw didn't look closely, she would have thought they were stars.

Fallowpaw gazed up at the moon. It was round, in a few sunrises, it would be full. Didn't Lionpaw tell her that Robinstar was going to meet Scar on the full moon?

She gazed around the surface of the tree. _This is my place._ She decided, _I'll call it Moontree. It'll be where I go when I can't sleep or I feel down._

The Moontree. Fallowpaw loved that name. The Moontree, where she felt free and as if she could remember the name of every herb in the forest. She would never find sleep difficult there.

Purring contentedly, Fallowpaw curled up and tucked her nose under her tail. Almost at once, blackness swallowed her and she fell asleep.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

Fallowpaw woke up in a brightly lit forest. She was confused at first, when she fell asleep, she was in the Moontree at night. A heartbeat lather, she could of scratched herself for her stupidity. _You're dreaming, mousebrain!_ She thought.

"Welcome." Fallowpaw spun around to see a brown tabby tom sitting a few tail-lengths away from her. Stars shimmered in the tom's fur and Fallow paw realised she recognised the tom's scent, it was the same one she followed to Moontree.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"You're in StarClan, young apprentice." The tom meowed. He looked like a young warrior, but he was speaking like a leader, "Long moons we have-" That was when his Clan-leader-style talk came to an end. "Well, _they_ have. I only died a couple of moons ago, so I haven't done much waiting." He twitched his whiskers, "I'm Birchclaw, by the way."

"Birchclaw?" Fallowpaw asked him slowly, the name sounded familiar. She had a feeling she had heard his name before. She remembered a conversation between Robinstar and Grassheart from two moons ago while they were travelling.

"_Are you worried that you kits may die the same way as Birchclaw?" _Grassheart had asked Robinstar when they were walking by a clearing where Twolegs set up pelt-dens.

"_I suppose."_ Robinstar had replied,_ "I still have nightmares about that poor tom. No cat deserves to die like that... I hope none of the apprentices or kits saw what happened."_

"_Twolegs are cruel creatures." _Grassheart told him, _"We could only expect that much from them... Come let's get away from here."_

"The Twolegs did something to you... Didn't they?" Fallowpaw asked slowly, "They killed you, right?"

"This meeting isn't going how I anticipated." Birchclaw muttered.

"What did they do to you?" Fallowpaw pressed.

"You really wouldn't want to know."

"But I want to."

"But you don't have to."

"But I want to."

"It might give you nightmares."

"Just please."

Birchclaw sighed, "Fine, fine." He meowed, "It happened about a moon after I had received my Warrior name... And about half a moon after your father started leading QuickClan alongside Graystar. There were some Twolegs by a river we had to get past. When we had nearly gotten away, some Twoleg kits spotted us and chased after us. Your mother had only kitted three moons ago then, and she was having trouble carrying you and your brother... What's his name?"

"Lionpaw." Fallowpaw told Birchclaw, growing more and more interested in the story, "Go on."

"Well, I ran back to help your mother. I picked you up and your mother and I ran as fast as we could to get away. But your mother was tired and I refused to run ahead of her, so I told her to climb up a tree with you and your brother- I mean, Lionpaw while I distracted the Twoleg kits."

Fallowpaw remembered now, she had watched as the Twoleg kits had caught Birchclaw and thrown him around like a dead mouse.

Birchclaw's tail-tip twitched, "I was no medicine cat, but I could tell they had broken both my back legs and several of my ribs. It seemed like moons for one of their mentors to find them and scold them. They drowned me in the river in the end."

"So it was my fault you died." Fallowpaw meowed softly, "You went back to help Fawnleap because she couldn't carry both me and Lionpaw..."

Birchclaw's green eyes widened, "What- No!" He exclaimed, "Great StarClan- Well, I don't know what to say now that I'm in it, but it's _not_ your fault! _I_ chose to go back and help your mother and I'm glad I did!"

Fallowpaw blinked at him, "You are?" She asked, astonished, "You're glad you died?"

"I'm glad I died to save you." Birchclaw told her, "That brings us back to why I summoned you here. I- I suppose it was the reason why I died, really. It was to make sure you and your siblings survived." He stepped in closer to Fallowpaw, so she could smell his scent. It smelled strongly of QuickClan, but it also had the scent of silver birch sap and what Fallowpaw imagined starlight to taste and smell like: Sharp and cold, but comforting as well.

"The prophecy!" Fallowpaw yelped, making Birchclaw jump about a tail-length into the air. "This is about the prophecy, isn't it?" She demanded, "Are we three of the nine cats?"

"Great StarClan, don't do that! You frightened me out of my fur!" Birchclaw sighed, sitting down.

"Are we?" Fallowpaw demanded.

She stiffened as she heard a voice behind her, "Remember, _Three of leader's blood, none of pure._" A silver and white she-cat padded up to Fallowpaw and Birchclaw, "I'm Whisperleaf." She introduced herself as she came to a stop next to Fallowpaw. "Remember to listen to the whole prophecy before jumping to conclusions."

"But _am_ I one of the prophecy?" Fallowpaw asked the cat she knew as the former medicine cat, "Please, I need to know."

Whisperleaf shook her head sadly, "There are things that even StarClan cats are forbidden to tell their Clan." She meowed, "And I'm afraid that's one of them."

"Then why did you summon me?"

"Because StarClan is depending on you now." Birchclaw meowed, "The nine cats who walk twisting and turning paths need a leader who knows what she's doing, you know."

Fallowpaw's mouth fell open, "What?" She asked, "But what if I'm not even in the prophecy? I mean, I know that both Robinstar and Fawnleap are purebred QuickClan cats, so I can't be in it. But how can I be the leader? And I'm going to be a medicine cat for StarClan's sake- Well, it sounds a little strange saying that to a StarClan cat, but why _me_?"

"Because when the cats realise how important they are, they'll need a leader or they'll get out of control." Whisperleaf explained, "And it doesn't matter whether or not you're in the prophecy, it's your destiny to lead them!"

"So there'll be ten of us." Fallowpaw meowed softly. She suddenly looked down to see that she was fading. _The sun must be coming up._ She thought.

"No." Whisperleaf told her, "Remember that one will betray you... Unless you can stop them."

"I will." Fallowpaw meowed determinedly. Her paws had completely faded and her legs were starting to disappear, too.

"In the end, only three of the prophesised cats will survive." Whisperleaf continued.

"Will I, too?" Fallowpaw asked.

Whisperleaf shook her head, "Not even StarClan can foresee that." She meowed.

Fallowpaw's body was fading now, she wondered what she would look like to Birchclaw and Whisperleaf now. Birchclaw was looking at her a little odd, but Whisperleaf was looking at her as if she saw floating cats' heads every night.

"You will be the cradle of StarClan for the Clans." Whisperleaf went on, "You have discovered the Moontree where you and the medicine cats from the other Clans will share tongues with StarClan and the leaders will receive their nine lives. Don't forget, there are more Clans than just QuickClan. One may be closer than you think."

"What do you mean?" Fallowpaw meowed urgently. She could see her whiskers beginning to fade.

"You'll find out soon enough." Whisperleaf's voice was getting fainter, "You're stronger than you may think, you were born the leader of the nine. StarClan trusts you to be able to discover. Goodbye for now, Fallowpaw."

Just as the forest was fading, Fallowpaw saw Birchclaw lean toward her and hiss something, but she had faded too much, she couldn't make out what he had said.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

When Fallowpaw's eyes opened, she at first wondered where in the name of StarClan she was, then she realised that it was the Moontree.

_Is this still the same tree?_ Fallowpaw wondered, looking around. The leaves no longer glowed with the light of newleaf, but instead, they looked like ordinary leaves under the rays of the Greenleaf sun. The flowers that looked like fallen stars were just star-shaped, pale blue flowers.

Fallowpaw hurriedly scampered back through the branch tunnel, but stopped at the branch that wasn't tangled up with the other branches. _How do I get back down?_ She wondered, staring at the thick trunk of the Moontree. It looked a lot easier to climb up than to climb down. Fallowpaw's eyes scanned the ground for something she could be able to jump down onto. The stream that marked the border seemed too shallow and a high boulder nearby looked like she would break her legs if she tried to jump onto it.

Her eyes fell onto some thick moss growing at the roots of the tree. _StarClan, please don't let me die!_ She prayed and then she jumped.

She ungracefully hit the moss and knocked the wind out of her. She bounced one, was sent flying over a root and landed on her back on some more moss on the other side. She lay there for a while, catching her breath and then she climbed to her paws and sniffed the air, trying to smell Birchclaw's scent that would lead her back to camp.

Birchclaw's scent was gone, so Fallowpaw tried to find her own instead. The morning dew had washed the scent away a bit, but she was still able to find it and she retraced her pawsteps back through the trees to the camp. She hurried as fast as she could, she just _had_ to tell Lionpaw and Tinypaw what she had just heard.

Back at camp, Grassheart was sorting out patrols, "Right, I'll lead a border patrol along the stream. I'll take Leafpaw, Swiftfoot and Reedpaw. Robinstar, can you lead a hunting patrol with Skypaw, Startail and Lionpaw?"

Fallowpaw's heart lifted when she heard that Tinypaw wasn't on any patrols, but she hissed in frustration when she heard Lionpaw had to go hunting. _He can wait._ She thought, _I'll tell Tinypaw first._ Her eyes searched the camp for her sister until she found her beside the fresh-kill pile.

"Fallowpaw!" Tinypaw meowed in surprise as Fallowpaw approached her, "Guess what? Breezeclaw's teaching me fighting moves! Isn't that great? I've been doing too much hunting these days. I want to get my bird-stalking technique correct as soon as possible because Breezeclaw says he won't teach me how to catch rabbits unless I can catch birds without pulling out half of their feathers. I was thinking about practising today in my spare time, you can come along too, I can show you how to hunt squirrels-"

"Tinypaw, I need to talk to you in private!" Fallowpaw interrupted, "I need to talk to Lionpaw, too. We're going to have to find his hunting patrol and talk to him while every other cat is too distracted hunting." She didn't bother waiting for Tinypaw's reply. She turned and hurried after Robinstar's hunting patrol.

She charged through the forest, paws churning up leaves as she followed the patrol's scent trail. She felt paws pin her tail do the ground and she jerked to a sudden halt. She spat and spun around to face Tinypaw, "What was that for?" She hissed.

"You'll alert them that we're coming!" Tinypaw spat back, "Keep quiet, their scent trail won't run away, you know!" She flicked her gray tail to signal for Fallowpaw to follow her and the two she-cats crept through the undergrowth. They finally reached the patrol.

"Let's split up over here." Fallowpaw heard Robinstar say, "Startail, you go over there, I'll go over there and Lionpaw, you can hunt around here." She heard the sound of pawsteps as Robinstar and Startail padded away.

"Right, let's go talk to Lionpaw now." Fallowpaw whispered as she and Tinypaw slid out from under the honeysuckle bush they were hiding under. "Lionpaw!"

The gold and ginger tabby tom spun around, he opened his mouth, about to say something before Fallowpaw slapped her tail over his mouth.

"We need to talk where other cats can't hear us." Fallowpaw told him, "Come, in here." She led her littermates to a bramble thicket next to the border.

"But Startail will claw my ears off if I don't catch anything!" Lionpaw protested as Tinypaw shoved him in.

"This is more important!" Fallowpaw hissed, "I saw StarClan!"

That got his attention. He stared at Fallowpaw, his blue eyes wide and his mouth open. Tinypaw's reaction was similar. "What?" She gasped and for once, she seemed lost for words.

"It's true!" Fallowpaw insisted. "I found where the medicine cats are to share tongues with StarClan!"

"Then this _must_ be where QuickClan's supposed to settle!" Lionpaw meowed excitedly.

"Wait a heartbeat." Tinypaw meowed, "Was this medicine-cat-gathering place by any chance a large tree with glowing leaves and flowers that looked like stars?" Her gray paws kneaded the ground in front of her, "Because I remember when we got here, I had a dream about that." Her brown eyes widened even more than Fallowpaw thought was possible, "It was that dream I had that you woke me up from!" She turned to Lionpaw, "What about you?" She asked, "Have you had a dream about a massive tree that looks like it's growing stars?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fallowpaw frantically waved her tail around, "_You_ had a dream?" She asked Tinypaw.

"Yep." Tinypaw confirmed, "And I saw an old gray cat who told me the first part of the prophecy..." Her eyes widened so much, they looked like they were about to pop out of her head, "He must have been Graystar! We _must_ be three of the cats in the prophecy!"

Fallowpaw remembered Whisperleaf's words about skipping to conclusions and quickly said, "But remember the whole prophecy, _Three of leader's blood, none of pure._ We have to have rogue, kittypet or blood or SunriseClan ancestry if we're going to be in the prophecy."

Tinypaw's tail drooped, "Yeah, I guess that's right." She murmured.

Fallowpaw knew that like her, both Tinypaw and Lionpaw desperately wanted to be cats in the prophecy. And they were all wishing they could be the three of leader's blood with the powers. Even the power of Complete Loyalty sounded exciting.

"I guess we should get back to whatever duties we've got now." Tinypaw meowed, breaking the silence and getting to her paws. But even _she_ didn't talk for long, she turned and began to pad out of the bramble thicket, Lionpaw got up and followed her. Fallowpaw just got up when she heard something.

"Ssh!" She hissed to her littermates as they turned around. _They must have heard it too._ Fallowpaw thought. She scented the air and smelt a cat fear scent.

"There's a cat nearby." Tinypaw whispered, "I'm not sure what gender... They smell like a rogue and they're smelling heavily of fear. There's only one of them." She turned to Fallowpaw, "Run to tell Robinstar or Startail, Lionpaw and I'll distract it."

"_I told her to climb up a tree with you and your brother- I mean, Lionpaw while I distracted the Twoleg kits."_ Fallowpaw remembered Birchclaw saying.

Her eyes widened, "No!" She hissed, "We'll take it on together."

Lionpaw opened his mouth to protest but then he closed it again, "Fine." He hissed back, "Do you know how to fight?"

"No."

"It's very easy. If you're a beginner, just claw randomly at your enemy."

"That's what I was planning on doing."

"Good, let's go." Lionpaw led the way out of the brambles and through the shadows. Fallowpaw couldn't help but worry that his gold and ginger pelt would give them away to the rogue, but she kept her worries to herself as they followed the trail of fear scent.

"It's heading toward out camp!" Tinypaw hissed, "Come on, no time to be sneaky!" She sped through the undergrowth, Lionpaw hot at her heels.

Fallowpaw chased after them and overtook Tinypaw easily. Blood roared in Fallowpaw's rears, she wouldn't allow their camp to be attacked! She spotted a brown cat ahead, gave a loud screech and threw herself at the cat, clawing madly at its flank.

The invader screeched and tried to run away, but Fallowpaw threw herself against their back legs, knocking them over. She jumped onto the cat, pinning it down and raked her claws across the cat's shoulder.

"Fallowpaw, wait!" Fallowpaw turned to see Lionpaw and Tinypaw speed up to her, "That's Tawny!" Lionpaw yowled to her.

_Tawny?_ Fallowpaw thought, _Wait, isn't she the cat that Lionpaw met a few sunrises ago? The one who said that she would never try to hurt another cat?_ She got off the her, embarrassed and let Tawny get up "Sorry." She apologised, "I... I thought you were invading, So I just attacked. Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

Tawny shook her ruffled fur, "That's alright." She meowed, "You were so vicious, you would have made Jagger afraid!" She stiffened, "Great Comfrey, I forgot all about him!"

"What do you mean?" Fallowpaw asked, looking at Tinypaw and Lionpaw for answers, "Who's Jagger?"

"I want to know why she's here." Tinypaw meowed, looking over at Tawny, "I assumed Bo had lectured you about borders for seasons."

"It's Jagger." Tawny explained, looking agitated, "He was attacked by some rogues from the Twolegplace about a moon ago and now he's got a fever and most of his wounds are infected. It's really urgent, I need to talk to your healer."

"You mean medicine cat?" Lionpaw asked.

Tawny flicked her tail, "Whatever." She meowed, "I need to talk to him... Or her. Depends what gender they are. I don't care, I _have_ to talk to them."

Fallowpaw turned to Tinypaw, "Can you run back to camp and yet Tigerdust?" She asked, "And maybe bring a warrior escort back."

"Sensible as always." Lionpaw remarked as Tinypaw dashed off.

Fallowpaw ignored him. If she were to lead The Nine, she'd _have_ to be sensible. One was going to betray them, for StarClan's sake! She sat down beside Tawny, "Can you explain everything to me?" She asked, "I want to know who Jagger and Bo are."

Tawny sat down beside her and tired to relax, but her tail-tip kept twitching back and forth, "Jagger's my brother." She explained, "He and I used to be kittypets, but when we found out we were going to be separated, we ran away. We lived in the alleys of Twolegplace during Leafbare, Jagger tried to teach me to fight, but whenever he got us into one, I... I just couldn't. A few moons into leafbare, we were driven out of the city and we fled to the forest. Bo saved us from a badger and took us in. Him and Dove have treated us like their own kits ever since."

"Sorry, who's Dove?" Fallowpaw asked.

"Oh, she's a she-cat that Bo lives with. She had her first litter with a rogue, but they died in the Leafbare we met them. Now Dove's expecting Bo's kits."

Fallowpaw scented the cats before they emerged from the bracken. Tinypaw, Tigerdust, Robinstar, Startail and Breezeclaw.

"Did you have to bring them _all_?" Lionpaw asked, "We look like an invading patrol!"

Tigerdust glared at the golden apprentice, "Robinstar's my escort and I'm taking Fallowpaw with me to the rogue's camp." She explained to him coldly, "Breezeclaw and Startail are taking you and your sister home."

"Aww, but I want to see what an infection looks like!" Tinypaw complained, "Isn't it going to be a valuable learning experience so we can distinguish what's an infection and what's just out paw? We're supposed to be able to know that sort of stuff, right? I mean-"

"Come on, Tinypaw." Breezeclaw meowed, padding up to her and nudging her away, "Let's have a look at your bird-stalking techniques." He led his apprentice away through the forest.

Startail shot an angry glare at Lionpaw, "Really, apprentice?" She sighed, "I turn away from your for a _heartbeat_ and you do something stupid like plan your own attack on a rogue? Apprentices these days! Come on back to camp, Troutpelt's got ticks that need to be taken out."

Lionpaw made a face and followed his mentor back to camp, muttering something about 'Troutpelt's ticks will be ending up in Startail's next tonight'.

"I really don't like that cat." Tawny meowed as Startail stalked away, "She sounds really annoying."

"She is." Tigerdust told her, "Take us to the cat that needs our help."

"Aright." Tawny meowed, getting to her paws and leading the three cats through the forest and across the border. Fallowpaw felt her pelt prickle as they left QuickClan's territory and she noticed that even Robinstar looked slightly uncomfytable, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

In the rogue territory, the terrain changed dramatically. In QuickClan's territory, the woodland was thick and near the mountains, far away from Twolegs. In Tawny's territory however, the trees were a lot thinner and there was much less undergrowth for prey to hide in.

"Right, were nearly there." Tawny's mew was tight, as if she was trying not show any fear, "It's right... here." She led them down a steep slope and into a clump of bracken and to a cave which it's entrance was hidden by the bracken.

A ginger tom with a white chest and paws was exiting the cave just as the QuickClan cats and Tawny were entering. He eyed them suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"That's Bo." Tawny told them, "He wasn't too happy when I suggested to come to you for help." She led them inside the den.

A large white she-cat was dozing near the outside of the den. Her ears pricked up when the cats approached and she opened her blue eyes.

_She must be expecting kits._ Fallowpaw guessed.

"Hi Tawny." The white queen meowed, he words were somewhat slurred together, "Have your friends come to help?"

"That's Dove." Tawny informed them, "She's deaf." She looked back at the queen, "Yes. They're from QuickClan." She meowed slowly. "She can mouth-read." She told Fallowpaw when she caught sight of the apprentice's expression.

"Is this Jagger?" Tigerdust asked from the other side of the den. Fallowpaw moved her gaze away from Dove and into the darkest part of the den.

Tigerdust was sitting next to a tom that was lying on his side on a moss nest. His back and gray tabby fur was decorated with long claw marks, both his ears were torn and he reeked of fever. A few bloody cobwebs clung to his wounds.

"Yes." Tawny meowed quietly.

"Fallowpaw, come over here." Tigerdust instructed, beckoning her apprentice wither her tail.

Fallowpaw crept up to Jagger's still body. In all her life, she had never seen a cat that badly injured. He seemed even worse close up.

Jagger opened one of his eyes, it was amber and slightly glazed over. "Hey." He meowed, "I'm Jagger. Y'know, as in the Twoleg song _Moves Like Jagger_? I'm not sure who Jagger is, though."

Fallowpaw looked from Tawny to Jagger, neither of them bore any resemblance with each other. If Tawny hadn't told her, Fallowpaw wouldn't have guessed they were littermates.

"Alright, Fallowpaw." Tigerdust meowed, "He's wounds are infected, what do we do?"

"Um..." Fallowpaw struggled to remember, "Poppy seeds to put him to sleep and to dull the pain?"

"So I won't die in pain?" Jagger asked, "Say, not a bad idea."

"Shut up!" Tawny spat, tearing at Jagger's mossy bedding, "You're _not_ going to die! These cats can help you!"

"I don't think I can." Robinstar meowed, his tail-tip twitching, "But if you need anything, I can get it."

"Yes, in fact we need quite a lot." Tigerdust told him, "Do you mind getting us horsetail, if you can't get that, Marigold, chervil root or dock will work just fine, but make sure you either get marigold or horsetail because they work the best. You should also get some poppy seeds like how Fallowpaw suggested and also collect some feverfew or daisy leaves. Make sure you get lots of those. Oh, and juniper berries will come in useful, too. As well as that, you should also get us some moss soaked in water."

Robinstar looked a little lost, "I'm sorry?" He asked.

Fallowpaw looked over at Tawny, who was anxiously shredding the moss from Jagger's nest, "Hey Tawny, do you mind going with Robinstar to get some herbs?" She asked to tawny she-cat.

Tawny leapt to her paws, abandoning the shredded moss. "Sure, follow me." She meowed and she padded out of the den, Robinstar behind her.

"So tell me, who are you?" Asked Jagger, his amber gaze looking from Fallowpaw to Tigerdust and back again, "Are all healers this hot?"

Tigerdust flattened her ears and narrowed her yellow eyes into slits, "I'm Tigerdust and this is my apprentice, Fallowpaw." She growled, "And unless you want your ears shredded even more than they are already, shut up and don't try flirting with us, you piece of foxdung!"

Jagger flicked one of his ragged ears, "Fine with me." He meowed, but his eyes were glittering with uncertainty and underneath the stench of fever and infection, Fallowpaw could smell a trace of fear.

"Good." Tigerdust growled.

"Sorry." Fallowpaw whispered, "She's always a bit like that."

At that heartbeat, Robinstar came into the cave with some leaves in his mouth that Fallowpaw couldn't recognise. Tigerdust's eyes softened (so they were ice hard instead of flint hard) He set them down in front of Tigerdust, "Tawny's got more." He told the medicine cat before exiting.

Tigerdust nudged a leaf toward Fallowpaw, "Smell this leaf and memorise it's scent." She told her.

Fallowpaw lowered her muzzle and inhaled the scent. The leaf had a sharp, fresh scent that Fallowpaw had smelt several times on the journey.

"It's marigold." Tigerdust informed her after a few heartbeats, "It's one of the best things for fighting off infection and it works well to heal an infected wound." She lapped up a few of the leaves and chewed them. After a while, she spat the pulp onto one of Jagger's scratches.

Jagger winced, "That stings." He complained.

"Shut up and stop complaining." Tigerdust scolded, "Come on, Fallowpaw. Help me with the leaves."

The leaves tasted the same as they smelt. As time went by, both Tawny and Robinstar came into the cave with more herbs and Dove dragged herself over to help the medicine cats.

"That'll do." Tigerdust told Robinstar and Tawny just as the two cats were about to leave for more herbs, "We've got plenty."

"Ok." Tawny meowed, padding over to Tigerdust and sitting next to her.

"Are we done yet?" Jagger moaned, "This stuff stings real bad."

Tigerdust took a step back, "Yes, we _are_ finished now." She meowed, "We have just finished saving you from dying a slow and painful death, be grateful."

"I'm more grateful that I met two extremely hot she-cats." Jagger told her, casting a sassy look at Fallowpaw.

"Never trust a tom unless they're dead." Tigerdust told Fallowpaw wisely, "Because since dead cats can't mate with you, you'll never be tempted. That's why I became a medicine cat in the first place."

Tawny recoiled, "Wait, that's _way_ too much information!" She meowed in shock.

"Sorry." Tigerdust apologised, "I should tell you what to give him. He should eat three leaves of feverfew each Sunrise and Sunset. Redress his wounds and once they show signs of healing, he can go outside, but don't be too quick to decide. Make sure he eats and if he doesn't, force him to, he has to keep up his strength."

Fallowpaw searched Tawny's gaze for any signs of confusion, but there was none. "Sure." She meowed, getting to her paws, "I'll escort you to the border, how about?" Without waiting for an answer, she padded out of the cave.

"We'd better follow her." Tigerdust meowed and Fallowpaw and Robinstar followed her.

"Bye, beautiful!" Jagger called as they left.

"Ignore him." Tawny told them as they walked away "He did that with Dove for three moons until he realised she was deaf. He flirts with every she-cat he meets."

They walked in silence through the forest. Fallowpaw noticed that Robinstar was walking with his head bowed slightly and his eyes distant as if he was deep in thought.

Once they reached the border, Tawny stopped them, "I can't thank you enough." She meowed, "We're in your debt... Well at least, Jagger and I are. I'm not sure about Bo.""

"No, it's alright." Robinstar meowed, speaking for the first time since they left the cave.

"Whatever, I need to tell you something." Tawny meowed, glancing around and then beckoning with her tail for them to come closer.

"What is it?" Fallowpaw asked curiously.

"There's a cat who came to us yesterday." Tawny told the quietly, glancing around as if she expected the same cat to come walking through the trees, "It's a large black tom, he told us that he was recruiting cats for a Clan."

Fallowpaw's eyes widened and she caught a trace of fear in the air.

"Did he say what his name was?" Robinstar asked urgently.

_He must be scared because we're so weak now._ Fallowpaw realised, _The journey has made us lose a lot of warriors._

"He called himself First." Tawny informed him, "Because he would be the first leader of the Clan. I think I know his name before he changed it..." Her eyes narrowed in concentration, "It's... No, I can't remember."

"Did you join him?" Fallowpaw asked.

Tawny shook her head, "No, neither did Bo. But Jagger did, same with Dove. I was going to, but the way First made it sound, it sounded like the Clan demanded cats who could fight, and that's something I can't do."

Tigerdust touched Tawny's shoulder with her tail-tip. "That's alright." The usually grumpy medicine cat meowed gently.

"If you want, you can... Er, join us?" Robinstar suggested awkwardly.

"No thanks." Tawny meowed, "I can't train to be one of your warriors and you've already got two medicine cats. First told us a bit about how a Clan works."

_If a cat knows that much, surely they _won't_ be very violent? _Fallowpaw thought, but something about First still made her feel uneasy.

Robinstar broke away, "Thank you for warning us." He meowed to Tawny, acknowledging her by dipping his dark brown head, "I'll tell Grassheart to inform patrols to keep an eye out for any strange activity at the borders."

Tawny shrugged, "No problem." She meowed, turning to Tigerdust and Fallowpaw, "Do you mind if I come and see you every so often? You know, if I ever need some tips about herbs and other things?"

Tigerdust nodded, "Alright." She agreed, "Medicine cats stand apart from Clan rivalry, after all."

They said goodbye to Tawny and padded back through their territory. It was only when they were almost at Camp when Fallowpaw remembered something.

_You have discovered the Moontree where you and the medicine cats from the other Clans will share tongues with StarClan and the leaders will receive their nine lives._

She held up er tail, "Wait." She meowed. Tigerdust and Robinstar turned and gave her funny looks. "There's something I discovered last night..."

She told them almost everything that happened. She left out the conversation about the prophecy she had with Birchclaw and Whisperleaf (Tigerdust's eyes brightened when she heard her former mentor's name). She also left out the part about her being the prophesied cat's leader. She felt it was something she could only share with StarClan, as well as that, she could still hardly believe it, herself.

When she finished her shortened story, Robinstar nodded, "So this _has_ to be where we're settling." He meowed. He gazed at his daughter with pride glimmering in his blue eyes, "If I had a choice, I would name you Fallowmoon." He told her.

The uneasiness that he had appeared to feel while in Bo's territory had vanished and Fallowpaw felt a rush of pride, too.

"Come." Robinstar got to his paws and flicked his tail, "We must tell the Clan."

**AN: It's actually a lot of fun to write Fallowpaw chapters easy, too. I guess that's because she's the thoughtful one. Tinypaw's the loud, annoying, chatty one and Lionpaw's the protective, 'I'm so cool' one who thinks he's always right... A bit arrogant, actually.**

**And feel free to pair Fallowpaw and Birchclaw together... BECAUSE THEY'LL BE AN ADORABLE PAIRING!**


	5. Catch-upGag Chapter

**AN: Since I combined the prologue and allegiances together, I decided to just do a catch-up/gag chapter for the next official chapter. Enjoy my randomness! **

Robinstar marched into camp, Fallowpaw and Tigerdust behind him.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Lightningstump for a Clan meeting!" Robinstar yowled, dramatically leaping onto the tall stump. He stared around, "Hey, where is everyone?" He asked the only other cat in the camp, Grassheart.

Grassheart frowned, "On patrols and training?" She suggested, "Why, do you expect your whole Clan to stick around in camp all day?"

"Yes!" Robinstar meowed, he turned to Tigerdust, "Go fetch the Clan, Slave!"

Tigerdust scowled, "I have a name, you know!"

"Shut up and get them or I'll kill you!"

So after a while, Tigerdust went and got the Clan...

"QuickClan, we have reached an epically awesome day!" Robinstar announced, "My daughter, Fallowpaw has found the Moontree where we can share tongues with StarClan! I hereby announce that Fallowpaw is now my favourite kit!"

"Hey!" Tinypaw wailed, "That's not fair! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah-"

"Shut up!" Startail yowled, "A moon cleaning the elder's den!"

"You're not my mentor!" Tinypaw protested.

"Well _I_ am!" Breezeclaw spat, "And I'm going to make _you_ clean the elder's den for _two_ moons!"

"... And so, I command my personal slave to make her a full medicine cat!" Robinstar continued.

"What?" Tigerdust exclaimed, "Dude, she's only had like, three days of experience-"

"Shut, up! My word is law!" Robinstar yowled, "Now make her a medicine cat!"

"Um, I think that's not the best idea-" Fallowpaw began.

"Great, your name's Fallowmoon now, happy?" Tigerdust growled, "Now leave me alone!"

"Oh, oh, oh! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" Robinstar screamed, "Since we need more warriors, I'm going to make half the apprentices warriors!"

"But they're not experienced enough-" Whitefur began.

"Shut up, I cast you out!" Robinstar yowled, "Your name is now Poopy, so leave the Clan territory forever!"

Poopy stared at him, "What-"

"Get out!"

Poopy ran out of the camp as fast as she could.

"Yee-haw, partner!" Skypaw meowed, "I bet my cowboy boots yeh shouldn't have done that-"

"OOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" Robinstar screamed.

Skypaw scowled and left the camp.

"Thou is the worstest leader thy Clan hath ever met!" Leafpaw growled distastefully, "Doth thou even knows to run a Clan?"

Robinstar frowned, "What? Oh well, I'll just pretend it's an insult. GET OUT!"

Leafpaw left the camp.

"Any other cats you want to drive out?" Grassheart asked, praying that she wasn't next.

"Yes." Robinstar announced, "Troutpelt, Swiftfoot, Bluepaw and Reedpaw for not having any personalities!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bluepaw screeched, throwing herself at the base of Lightningstump, "Please don't drive me out! I promise I'll have a personality in the next chapter!"

"Me too!" Reedpaw joined her.

"And me!" Swiftfoot agreed.

"I'll prefer to leave." Troutpelt wheezed and he slowly made his way to the camp entrance, moving a mouselength at a time because he was so old.

[Two Hours Later...]

Troutpelt was halfway to the entrance.

"Oh what the Dark Forest, just push him!" Robinstar sighed and his personal slave/medicine cat dragged the old cat out of the camp, accidently breaking his neck in the process.

The end.

**AN: Random much?**


	6. Chapter 4: Tinypaw's New Rival

**AN: Hi, the laptop I usually use has broken and now I have to use the mac that the whole family uses so I may not be able to update as often -_- But, we MIGHT be able to get another laptop so I'll be able to write more often. : D**

**Also, I'm going to make the characters swap point of views in some chapters (like this one).**

**Oh crud, now I've got to do A LOT of add-to-dictionary things because apparently, Tinypaw, Fallowpaw, Lionpaw and QuickClan aren't real words…**

**QuickClan's Honour Chapter 4**

"… And so, after I caught the mouse, I caught another one." Troutpelt droned, "And then I thought about going back to camp… And then I went back to camp. And then I decided to deposit my fresh-kill onto the fresh-kill pile, but then my mentor said 'Troutpaw, give that to the queens, you bum!' So I padded into the nursery and gave it to the queen… I forgot who she was, but that doesn't matter, it wasn't important. Are you enjoying my story, Lionpaw?"

_Your life story, more like!_ Lionpaw thought, but instead, he meowed, "Yeah, it's really um… Interesting!" And flattened his eats in an attempt to block out Troutpelt's continuous drawling.

The heartbeat he and Startail had gotten to camp, Startail had sent him straight to the elder's den to clean it out. The fallen tree that used to be part of the Lightningstump had become the elder's den because it was right next to the fresh-kill pile. Breezeclaw (who had something for wacky punishments) had made Tinypaw stand in the cold stream at the border because apparently, numb paws build character.

"… And then, old Gorsefoot came running into camp, screeching something about rogues attacking but I couldn't hear because my brother had shoved a mouse into my ear because I called his mentor a mousebrain-" Troutpelt was (thankfully) interrupted by Startail padding into the den with a wad of moss.

She dumped it in front of Lionpaw, "Here's some more moss." She growled before stalking out.

"What's her problem?" Lionpaw muttered as he exchanged Troutpelt's old moss in his nest for the fresh moss, "Who does she think she is, Clan leader? She's not Starstar yet, Robinstar is!"

Troutpelt cuffed Lionpaw's ear, "Have some respect for her." He growled, "She's Robinstar and Tigerdust's mother for StarClan's sake! She's just a little grumpy because she'll be retiring in a few seasons."

"She is?" Lionpaw asked, but he was actually thinking: _My mentor is my father's mother? And wait, Tigerdust and Robinstar are siblings? I knew Robinstar's young, but he's _a Tigerdust_ young? As in _really_ young? I can't get over that, our leader and our medicine cat are siblings? That's a one in a- I have no idea, a one in A LOT chance of happening! And hang on a second; I thought that at my apprentice ceremony, Robinstar said that I was Startail's first apprentice?_

"Oh yes." Troutpelt looked happy to finally have an interesting story to tell, "She was also Snowstar's sister and Ivystar's daughter and Tigerpelt's daughter and…" All of a sudden, he changed back to drawling on about nothing in particular.

When sunhigh came, Lionpaw was almost ready to run to the mountains next to the forest and hurl himself off the highest peak when he heard his father's yowl.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Lightningstump for a Clan meeting!"

Lionpaw shot out of the den, anxious to get away from the drawling elder and got knocked over by Tinypaw.

"Robinstar's called a Clan meeting!" She squealed.

"Yeah, I noticed." Lionpaw meowed, "Can you get off me now?"

Tinypaw got of him and energetically bounced up and down, excitement shining in her brown eyes, "I wonder what's going to happen? Are we going to be made apprentices? Wait, we're _already_ apprentices! Do you think there's a disease that Tigerdust's discovered and all the cats in the Clan have caught it and were all going to die and Robinstar's called this meeting so we can say goodbye to the world before we join StarClan? Or maybe-"

"Shut up!" Bluepaw hissed, appearing behind them, glaring at Tinypaw with her overly pretty blue eyes, "Robinstar's going to say something!"

Tinypaw flattened her ears, 'Sorry!" She meowed, "But I'm just curious because it's not every day that Robinstar calls a Clan meeting, so it's got to be something important or he wont's call it, right?"

Bluepaw stared at Tinypaw for a few heartbeats before muttering, "You're weird." And padding away to sit next to Reedpaw who had joined the Clan beneath Lightningstump. Lionpaw and Tinypaw made their way through the cats to the front.

Robinstar was standing at the top of the Lightningstump and Tigerdust and Fallowpaw were sitting at its base. Tigerdust was surveying the Clan, her expression unreadable while Fallowpaw was clearly nervous, her dark ginger tail swept over the ground and her amber eyes darted from cat to cat.

"Fallowpaw's looking edgy." Lionpaw observed to Tinypaw. Tinypaw opened her mouth as if she were about to start a speech on her sister's feelings when Robinstar started speaking.

"QuickClan, for moons, we have travelled, unsure whether StarClan was really with us. On our journey, we had no sign that StarClan was watching over us, we had no sacred object to connect us with them and enable us to share dreams with them."

"The rogues took the StarHollow!" Swiftfoot yowled and several warriors murmured in agreement.

Robinstar flicked his tail for silence, "Last night, the medicine apprentice discovered a place where our medicine cats can share tongues with Star-" He didn't get to finish because the whole Clan started talking at once.

"A place to share tongues with StarClan?" Grassheart asked, "Why didn't you tell me before? I'm your deputy last time I checked!"

"Where is it? Is it a pool, rock or a hollow like the last forest's?" Fawnleap meowed excitedly.

"Have you seen it yet?" Reedpaw called.

"Why would you want to make out with dead cats?" Leafpaw yowled, "I still do not understand properly!"

"Are you going to receive your nine lives anytime soon?" Whitefur shouted.

"Shut up!" Tigerdust yowled and the Clan shut up at once. "Let me answer your questions. Grassheart: Robinstar only found out this morning, he had no time to tell you. Fawnleap: It's none of those, it's a tree. Reedpaw, no he hasn't seen it, we only found out about it last night and _he_ only found out about it this morning. Leafpaw: For StarClan's sake! Sharing tongues _does not_ mean 'making out' or whatever you call it! And Whitefur: Yes. In fact, he's going to receive his nine lives tonight."

"I am?" Asked Robinstar, looking surprised.

"Of course you are, you mousebrain!" Tigerdust sighed, "You're going to have to meet with Scar tomorrow night, you're going to need your nine lives in case it's all a trap or something."

Lionpaw looked over at Tigerdust, was she also wanting Robinstar to get his nine lives as soon as possible because he was her brother?

"Oh, ok." Robinstar meowed, "So… Does any other cat have something they need to say?"

Whitefur got up, "I do." She meowed, "I'm expecting Swiftfoot's kits." She paused, "Actually, I've been expecting them for half a moon already." Swiftfoot nuzzled her.

"Eww, that's yucky." Tinypaw meowed, wrinkling her nose, "Look, they're nuzzling each other! I've seen mum and dad do that heaps of times and I still find it yucky but it's not as yucky as having kits because that's _really_ yucky. Trust me, I once asked Troutpelt how cats mate and he told me a really detailed story about when _he_ mated and I was nearly sick because it was so yucky and he described every last detail like the part when-"

"Oh look, Robinstar's about to say something!" Lionpaw meowed loudly before he could learn how to mate.

"Fawnleap, you can take over Bluepaw's training." Robinstar told his mate "You're the only spare warrior we have." He leapt down from the Lightningstump to show that the meeting was over and Lionpaw and Tinypaw immediately made their way to Fallowpaw who hadn't moved once during the meeting.

Fallowpaw looked up when they approached, "Hello." She meowed, "I suppose I have to go with Robinstar to the Moontree tonight."

Tinypaw's eyes widened, "What does StarClan look like?" She asked, "Are they like us or are they smarter because they're dead? I think they're smarter because they're always guiding cats so I have a theory that when they die, their mental capacity is expanded and they get mentors to teach them all the secrets of everything and they suddenly become even more intelligent and they all get medicine cat powers and they can see the future and they learn the art of kitty-divination and they are all able to be really awesome!"

Lionpaw was about to tell her that he was pretty sure that that was _not_ how StarClan worked when Startail padded up and growled at him to finish cleaning the elder's den.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

"Come on, it's time to go." Tigerdust meowed, padding into the medicine den.

Fallowpaw looked up from the herbs she was sorting, "I'm sorry?" She asked, confused. "Where are we going?"

Tigerdust rolled her yellow eyes, 'The Moontree? Your father's nine lives?" She flicked her tail under Fallowpaw's nose, "Come on, the sun's setting and we have to be there by moonhigh!" Without waiting for her apprentice's reply, the turned and padded out, ducking her head to avoid the low, thorny entrance.

"Right!" Fallowpaw meowed, jumping to her paws and hurrying after her mentor.

In the camp's clearing, the sinking sun had hidden behind the tall trees, casting long shadows all through the camp. The tiny creek that ran through one side of the camp was making the only noise Fallowpaw could hear. The Lightningstump looked like a broken fang sitting in the centre of the clearing and Robinstar sat at it's base, his tail-tip twitching nervously.

"Ready?" Tigerdust asked and he nearly jumped a tail-length into the air, "Really, why are you so jumpy? We're only going to see a bunch of dead cats, absolutely nothing to be afraid of."

Robinstar sighed, "Let's just go." He meowed wearily, getting to his paws, "Lead the way." He told Fallowpaw.

As Fallowpaw led the was through the forest to the Moontree, she found that it was a lot harder to find without Birchclaw's scent to guide her and she made a mental note to try to memorise the route for the future. After quite a while of turning around and almost accidently straying out of QuickClan's territory, Fallowpaw finally found the stream that marked the border between QuickClan and Scar's territory.

"Here it is." She meowed, tilting her head back to look up the dark trunk at the massive tangle of leaves. The moon was high in the sky and Fallowpaw could make out a faint silvery glow coming from between the branches.

"We're supposed to climb _that_?" Robinstar asked, looking up at the massive tree.

"Nooo, we're supposed to sit down here and expect StarClan to come to us." Tigerdust meowed sarcastically, "Of course we're supposed to climb it!" Robinstar flinched and Tigerdust rested her tail-tip on his shoulder, "Sorry." She meowed, turning to Fallowpaw, "Can you show us how to climb it?"

"Ok." Fallowpaw meowed, confused from the closeness Tigerdust showed toward Robinstar, "It's easier than it looks and there's moss growing on the roots to soften your fall if you slip." She unsheathed her claws and scrambled up the rough tree trunk, Robinstar and Tigerdust followed behind her.

When they had climbed as high as they could, Fallowpaw went on, "Up around here there's a little tunnel that you can climb through..." She scanned the branches, but couldn't find it. _It must be on the other side, then._ She thought and she edged her way across the tree trunk until she found the thick branch that stood alone.

"Right, we need to climb onto that." She called to Robinstar and Tigerdust.

"We're supposed to climb _that_?" Robinstar asked from under her.

"You already said that." Tigerdust meowed from further down.

"Sorry."

"It's easier than it looks." Fallowpaw assured him. _At least, I _remember_ it being easier than it looks… StarClan help me if I'm wrong and someone falls and breaks their neck!_ She sprang and landed on the branch. "Ok, you can come up now!" She called.

"Great, can you move your butt so your Clan leader can follow you?" Tigerdust asked and Fallowpaw hurriedly padded into the small tunnel of branches.

A few heartbeats later, Robinstar was on the branch and Tigerdust followed close behind, "Do we have to climb anything else that looks unclimbable?" Robinstar asked.

"Nope, we just have to walk through this tunnel and we'd be at the entrance to StarClan's hunting grounds." Fallowpaw told him, "Do you want to lead the way? You know, because you're the Clan leader and all?"

"Alright." Robinstar meowed and the tree cats padded through the tunnel.

When they reached the top of the tree, the scene was more amazing that Fallowpaw remembered. The blue-silver, star-like flowers looked even more beautiful than the night and the moon was only a claw-scratch away from being full. _One more night until Robinstar and some of our warriors are going to meet Scar…_ Fallowpaw couldn't help but think.

"So… Do we just go to sleep or something?" Robinstar asked, staring at the flowers not unlike the way a small kit would look at a ball of moss.

"Yeah, that's what I did." Fallowpaw replied.

Tigerdust must have seen a lot of places like the Moontree because she meowed, "Come on, StarClan might be getting impatient." And she lay down in the leaves and closed her eyes.

Robinstar copied her and at once, Fallowpaw could see his breathing slow. Fallowpaw quickly glanced around the tree one last time before curling up next to her father.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

When Fallowpaw opened her eyes again, she was standing beside Robinstar on the Moontree. It was still night and there were nine cats standing opposite to them. Fallowpaw could only recognise Birchclaw and Whisperleaf who nodded at her.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives, Robinwind?" A gray tomcat asked Fallowpaw's father.

_Robinwind?_ Fallowpaw thought, _Oh right, his warrior name. He hasn't received his leader's name from StarClan yet._

"Graystar?" Robinwind asked, "Sorry, I mean- Yes."

"Then with this life, I give you Justice." Graystar stepped forward and touched noses with Robinwind. Robinwind stiffened and his mouth opened in a silent screech of pain. Graystar stepped away and Whisperleaf took his place.

_Does it hurt? And does he have to go through that nine times?_ Fallowpaw thought, alarmed and was secretly glad that she was going to become a medicine cat.

"With this life, I give you Awareness." She meowed and she touched noses with Robinwind. Robinwind stiffened again, but he didn't seem to be in as much pain. Whisperleaf stepped back and turned to Fallowpaw and Tigerdust, "Come with me." She meowed, "We have things to discuss." She led them away from Robinwind and the eight other StarClan cats and into the branch-tunnel. They climbed back down the tree (Whisperleaf proved that there _was_ a way to climb down so you wouldn't have to jump and risk breaking your neck) and were led into the forest.

As they walked through the quiet forest, Fallowpaw noticed several cats padding through the trees, sharing tongues and sleeping. All the cats she saw had the same starry fur that Whisperleaf and Birchclaw had. Whisperleaf eventually stopped in a small clearing surrounded by… Um, what was the herb again? Something like Jupiter bushes.

"We won't be heard here." Whisperleaf meowed, turning to them and sitting down on the grassy ground, "We have to talk about the oncoming threat."

"Where have you been?" Tigerdust demanded, "You haven't visited me in seasons, since last Leaf-bare when we were driven out! Do you know how I felt, every cat begging me to tell them what StarClan had said to me recently and for you to stay silent? You didn't even come to me to tell me the prophecy, I had to work it out myself!"

Whisperleaf rested her tail-tip on Tigerdust's shoulder, "StarClan couldn't contact you during the journey." She meowed, "We had to travel, too. Except while you travelled the earth, we travelled the sky."

"No excuse." Tigerdust muttered.

Whisperleaf's tail-tip twitched, "Still the same as always." She meowed, "It's about time I told you something."

"Is it about the prophecy?" Fallowpaw asked, excited. Then she caught sight of her mentor's expression, "I know a little bit about it." She added quickly, "I mean, the three cats with powers and the traitor and all, but that's basically it."

"Whisperleaf gave a small nod, "I've been trying to narrow down the possible cats…"

Tigerdust's ears pricked up with interest, "You have?" She asked.

"Yes." Whisperleaf meowed, "Except for one slight problem…"

"What?" Fallowpaw meowed.

Whisperleaf hesitated, "Well, I've been talking to some older StarClan cats and it turns out that basically every cat has leader's blood in their veins." She told them, "So the three with the powers can be any cat."

Tigerdust sighed, "Bloody Dark Forest…" She muttered, "So we can only wait until something terrible happens and the nine reveal themselves? Oh joy, I can't wait."

"Well _I've_ been doing some poking around, too." Birchclaw meowed, padding into the hollow.

Whisperleaf scowled, "I told you to keep out of this." She told the young tom.

Birchclaw ignored her, "I discovered that the traitor is-"

Whisperleaf shoved her tail into his mouth, "The traitor can be stopped." She growled, "It is not yet confirmed if they will fully betray the Clans."

"What do you mean, 'the Clans'?" Tigerdust asked, confused, "There's only QuickClan and perhaps SunriseClan if the those rogues haven't driven them out yet."

Whisperleaf removed her tail from Birchclaw's mouth and glared at the tom to keep him quiet, "There are more Clans than stars in the sky." She told the two medicine cats, "There are the original three, TigerClan, LionClan and LeopardClan. Then are the five Clans that came after them; ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and SkyClan. Then as cats left the four Clans, they began to make Clans of their own like FallenClan, BlossomClan and of course, QuickClan."

_I wasn't expecting a history lesson in this visit._ Fallowpaw thought.

"There's another Clan here." Whisperleaf continued, "They haven't been around very long, only about half a day."

"What?" Tigerdust asked, looking bewildered, "A Clan that we haven't heard of that's here has been around for half a day? Have we influenced rogues to create a Clan of their own?"

"The leader's a half-Clan cat." Whisperleaf told her, "He was raised as a rogue, though his mother taught him the warrior code."

"You sound like you've been watching over him." Tigerdust meowed.

"That's because we have." Birchclaw meowed.

"Oh."

"He has a great destiny ahead of him." Whisperleaf meowed, "And… He's one of the nine."

[New Paragraph Thingy]

"Tuck your paws underneath you and keep your butt down!" Breezeclaw told Tinypaw, shoving her rear end toward the ground with his paws, "When you're stalking some prey, you need to keep close to the ground!"

"Sorry, but if I try to put my butt any lower, down, I'll be lying down and I won't be able to stalk my prey because if my butt's on the ground, I'll be lying down and I won't be able to stalk my prey because if my butt's-"

Breezeclaw sighed, "Never mind, good job, go and hang out with your brother or whatever and meet me again here at sunhigh for more training." He got up and walked through the forest in the direction of the camp.

Breezeclaw and Tinypaw had been practising stalking techniques in a mossy clearing (the Clan called it the Mossy Clearing [surprise, surprise]) that the apprentices and mentors had labelled a Training Clearing. It was only a few tree-lengths from camp and was close to the bramble wall, so Tinypaw had a way to sneak into the medicine den in case she had been attacked and was bleeding to death (or in case she wanted to spy on Tigerdust telling her father a new prophecy). Robinstar, Tigerdust and Fallowpaw had left that night for the Moontree and still hadn't returned.

Tinypaw got to her paws and cheerfully bounced out of the Mossy Clearing and toward the camp, falling into only two rabbit holes on the way there.

The only cats in camp were Breezeclaw, Troutpelt and Whitefur. Whitefur was lying outside the nursery, absent-mindedly shredding up leaves with her claws and Breezeclaw was digging through the fresh-kill pile. Tinypaw couldn't see Troutpelt, but she could hear him drawling out his stories to anyone (no one) who wanted to listen.

"The fox sniffed the air. It couldn't smell anything, so it sniffed the air again but it couldn't smell anything so it sniffed the air again but it couldn't smell anything so it sniffed the air again but it couldn't smell anything so it sniffed the air again but it couldn't smell anything so it-" Troutpelt drawled. He broke off as a patrol padded into the camp.

Grassheart led the patrol. The patrol consisted of Grassheart (duh), Leafpaw, Startail and Lionpaw. All the cats were carrying prey. As soon as Startail had deposited her prey onto the pile, she started growling at Lionpaw about his rabbit-hunting technique.

Leafpaw brought the squirrel she had in her mouth over to Tinypaw. "Have you eaten yet?" She meowed as she dropped it onto the ground.

Tinypaw shook her head. She hadn't eaten all day and the squirrel's scent was driving her insane (as if she wasn't already…). "I like squirrels but my favourite fresh-kill is vole but I don't mind squirrel."

"You can eat this, I will get myself something else." Leafpaw meowed.

Tinypaw watched her pad over to the fresh-kill pile and saw Startail stop her and snarl something at her. Leafpaw said something that seemed to annoy Startail because Tinypaw heard her yowl, "You insolent little-" And chase Leafpaw around the fresh-kill pile until Breezeclaw stopped her.

Leafpaw padded back, "On second thoughts, do you not mind if I share the squirrel with you?" She asked, casting a filthy look in Startail's direction.

"Nah, I don't mind." Tinypaw meowed, nudging the squirrel forward, "Startail's really annoying, right? She's like that to every cat but I think she mostly is mean to Lionpaw, Fallowpaw and I because when we were kits, we dropped a mossful of mouse bile on her head and if it weren't for Fawnleap, she would have ripped our tails off and eaten them in front of us."

"That is… Nice." Leafpaw meowed, awkwardly and she quickly took a bite of squirrel to stop her from having to answer.

Tinypaw was about to continue on with her story of the mouse bile incident when Lionpaw padded up, "Hey Tinypaw. Hey Leafpaw." He meowed, "Do you want to go hunting?"

Tinypaw looked over at the large fresh-kill pile. "I think we already have plenty of-" She began, but Lionpaw slapped his tail over her mouth.

Leafpaw looked at the two littermates curiously, but she only meowed, "Do you want to hunt at Scar's border or just in the forest?"

"Just somewhere in the forest." Lionpaw meowed, taking his tail away from Tinypaw's mouth. "Let's leave now."

"Can I finish the squirrel first?" Tinypaw asked.

Lionpaw looked down at the half-eaten fresh-kill at Leafpaw's paws, "Ok, Leafpaw and I'll be waiting at the camp entrance."

[New Paragraph Thingy]

The three apprentices left the camp and padded for a while through the forest.

Leafpaw stopped after a little while, "We are near the mountains." She meowed, "Remember the place where we met your Clan?"

"And they all thought you and Skypaw were dogs?" Lionpaw asked, purring. "Yeah, I remember that. I thought half the Clan was going to have a heart attack!"

"Let us split up." Leafpaw decided, "I will go hunt over there. You and Tinypaw can… Um, hunt here." She padded deeper into the forest and away from the mountains.

Lionpaw stared at the place she had been standing a few heartbeats ago, "Isn't she great?" He meowed to no one in particular, "She's so knowledgeable of this place _and_ she understood why I really wanted to go hunting."

"_I_ know why you wanted to go hunting!" Tinypaw protested, "It's because you wanted to go hunting!"

"No, mousebrain! I wanted to talk to you!"

"I knew that."

Lionpaw sighed, "Come, let's go to the mountain, no cat can hear us there. You won't believe what Troutpelt told me this sunrise!" He led her out of the forest and the ground turned from grassy to stony. The trees all nearly disappeared and were replaced by boulders, gorse and other small shrubs. There were hardly any trees.

"How can cats hunt _here_?" Tinypaw wondered out loud.

Lionpaw shrugged, "I don't know." He meowed, "But that doesn't matter. Listen, I would tell this to Fallowpaw, but she's not here. Startail is Tigerdust an Robin-"

"Cats!" Tinypaw hissed.

Lionpaw frowned, "What?" He asked.

"Cats, I can smell them!" Tinypaw hissed, "Keep quiet!" Before Lionpaw could stop her she darted up the mountain slope. She ducked behind a boulder and smelt Lionpaw's scent as he ducked in behind her.

She could hear cat's voices.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" It was Reedpaw.

_What's Reedpaw doing here?_ Tinypaw wondered, _I'm pretty sure no cat in his or her right minds will want to hunt here and Swiftfoot has no reason to be training Reedpaw out of the forest._

She heard another voice, "It's fine, no one will know." It was Bluepaw, "And anyway, it's not like we're breaking the Warrior Code _that_ much."

"Um… Swiftfoot told me '_If you don't feed the Clan first, I will punish you severely'_." Reedpaw told Bluepaw.

"That's some strict mentor you've got." Bluepaw meowed. "But he'll never find out. Plus, it didn't take long to find this, we can always catch another."

Tinypaw peeked around the boulder to see the two older apprentices facing each other. A dead rabbit was lying between them.

"I _still_ don't think we should be eating this." Reedpaw insisted, "I'm pretty sure there's plenty of prey back at camp-"

"-So no one will mind if we eat this." Bluepaw finished for him, flicking her tail carelessly, "Seriously, who cares about the Warrior Code? It's words and words don't stop you from going hungry."

"Bluepaw!" Reedpaw exclaimed, taking a step back, "You shouldn't be saying that!"

Bluepaw purred, "Relax." She meowed, "I'm just joking. Of course I care about the Warrior Code, but we're out of the territory and no cat will mind if we just eat one rabbit."

Reedpaw looked around uneasily, "I _still_ think this is a bad idea." He meowed.

Bluepaw sighed, "Scaredy mouse." She meowed.

Reedpaw bristled, "I am _not_ a scaredy mouse!"

"Then go on, break the Code for once!" She nudged the rabbit toward him, "You're more obsessed with the Warrior Code than… I don't know, whoever created it!"

"Don't do it!" Tinypaw exclaimed, scurrying out from behind the boulder and making the two older apprentices jump, "Don't break the Code!"

Bluepaw scowled, "He does what he wants, _Tiny_paw."

Tinypaw bristled, why did Fawnleap have to call her Tinykit? She was the same size as Fallowpaw! "Let him do what he wants!" She growled.

Bluepaw laughed, "Look at that!" She exclaimed, "For once, Tinypaw isn't spilling random nonsense from her mouth like Troutpelt!" She unsheathed her claws, "What if Reedpaw _wants_ to break the Code, hey?"

"How do _you_ know he wants to break the Code?" She retorted.

"Because I'm his sister." Bluepaw answered, "He does what he wants."

"Actually, I _don't_ want to break the Code." Reedpaw meowed helpfully.

"Shut up." Bluepaw meowed and she turned back to Tinypaw, "We're older than you. We're bigger than you, you should respect us a bit more."

"Actually, the Warrior Code-" Reedpaw began.

"-Says that kits should respect the older warriors and apprentices." Bluepaw finished for him.

"I really hate it when you do that." Reedpaw muttered.

"Hey, Tinypaw?" Lionpaw asked, timidly stepping out from behind the boulder, "You know Bluepaw has had three moons more fighting training than you? I think it's best if we just go and forget about this all and not get beaten up or anything?"

Tinypaw lashed her tail, "No!" She insisted, "The Warrior Code shouldn't be broken!"

"It's been broken before!" Bluepaw snarled, "Who cares if we break it again?"

"It's only broken in times of great need!" Tinypaw spat, "Now it's the middle of Greenleaf and the fresh-kill pile's full, you don't need to eat food in secret like some sort of rogue!"

Bluepaw bristled, "Care to repeat that?"

"Yeah, I said: You don't have to eat food in secret like some sort of rogue!"

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, because Bluepaw let out a loud snarl and flung herself at Tinypaw. Tinypaw only just rolled out of the way and Bluepaw smacked into the boulder. It would have looked pretty funny if Bluepaw didn't immediately turn and throw herself at Tinypaw again.

Tinypaw jumped out of the way again, "I'm not going to fight you." She meowed as calmly as she could with an angered apprentice trying to rip her to bits. "It's against the code and there's no reason I should break it."

"Hey Tinypaw?" Lionpaw called, "In case you haven't noticed, she's trying to kill you. Is that clear? She's trying to _kill_ you!"

"Shut up, Liarpaw!" Bluepaw snarled and Lionpaw shrank away.

Tinypaw crouched a few tail-lengths away from the angered gray apprentice, "I thought you were nice!" She meowed, "You treated my littermates and I kindly when we became apprentices!"

Bluepaw scowled, "All the older apprentices are nice!" She spat back, "It happened to all of us when Whitefur, Birchclaw and Breezeclaw were all senior apprentices and we had gotten our apprentice names! They were nice to us for a few sunrises until they turned bitter, right Reedpaw?"

"Remind me what this has to do with breaking the Warrior Code by not feeding the Clan first?" Reedpaw asked.

Bluepaw ignored him, "And then my mentor died and Whitefur took over and she made my life Dark Forest! She had no reason to do that, no reason to dislike me. She only did that because I was younger."

"That' a wonderful life story, can you please tell me why you're so intent on breaking the Warrior Code?" Tinypaw meowed.

Bluepaw's blue eyes narrowed, "You're all obsessed with the Warrior Code, aren't you?" She growled.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" Tinypaw growled back, "But so what, it's what keeps QuickClan together, without it, we'll be nothing but a bunch of rogues!"

"I really hate you, you know."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Bluepaw growled and pounced. Tinypaw didn't have enough time to get out of the way and Bluepaw pinned her down. At once, Lionpaw and Reedpaw grabbed onto Bluepaw's scruff and pulled her away from Tinypaw.

"Get off me, I wanna kill her!" Bluepaw wailed, trying to wriggle out of the toms' grips.

"SHUT UP!" Reedpaw yowled and the cats fell silent.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…"_ The mountains echoed.

_It sounds like the mountains are telling _us _to shut up!_ Tinypaw thought. The idea was so ridiculous, she couldn't help but purr with laughter. Reedpaw joined in, and soon enough, Lionpaw, Reedpaw and Tinypaw were all on the ground, laughing (I _know_ cats can't laugh… Ok, they were purring their butts off [ROFPMAO]).

"I bet you're warrior name's gonna be Reedsong!" Lionpaw laughed,

"Or Reedshutup!" Tinypaw giggled.

Bluepaw scowled at the three apprentices, picked up her rabbit and padded away down the mountain.

After a while of purring with laughter, the three cats were able to stop and gasp for air. A few heartbeats of silence later, Reedpaw meowed, "That was weird."

"I know." Lionpaw agreed, purring a bit more, "Who knew that mountains could talk?"

Reedpaw shook his head, all his good humour gone, "No I mean, when Tinypaw was standing up to Bluepaw, she seemed like an entirely different cat."

Lionpaw and Tinypaw stared at him.

"I mean," Reedpaw added, "You're usually really chatty and you… You know, tend to go off topic quite a bit. But when you were defending the Warrior Code, you stuck to the one thing and you didn't back down, even when Lionpaw did."

"Hey!" Lionpaw exclaimed and the two toms started scuffling around.

Tinypaw watched them.

_Nine cats, three with powers: Strength, Speed and Complete Loyalty._

At once, Tinypaw made up her mind to do some poking around. She had leader's blood. But to be in the prophecy, she couldn't have pure blood.

_There has to be at least _one_ forbidden romance in my family tree._ Tinypaw thought. She was going to do some poking around, no doubt. _I've got two options. StarClan's got basically all my ancestors. They can tell me _something._ But since I'm not a medicine cat, I might not be able to contact them… If I can't talk to StarClan, I can always try Troutpelt. No cat knows every single cat in the history of the Clans like Troutpelt!_

**AN: WOOOOOOOOH! Two cliffhangers in one chapter! Tune into next Warriors Twisting and Turning Paths: What is Fallowpaw's reaction to Whisperleaf's news? What will Tinypaw do to discover if she is truly the cat with the power of Loyalty? And will Bluepaw be punished for being my sister's least favourite (and my least favourite) character?**


	7. Chapter 5: Death

**QuickClan's Honor Chapter 6**

It was days like this when Fallowpaw wondered why in the name of StarClan she chose the dull life of a medicine cat instead of the exciting life of a warrior. At that time, it had seemed so reasonable (she wanted to discover more about an important prophecy, for StarClan's sake!) but thinking back on it, she thought the idea was utterly stupid.

At that moment, Fallowpaw was sitting in the medicine den while all the other apprentices were out doing their various training activities. And the only thought that was going through Fallowpaw's head was _Robinstar's meeting Scar tonight..._ She nudged a dock leaf into a pile of dock leaves and a yarrow leaf into a pile of yarrow leaves.

Whisperleaf hadn't told her who the mysterious rogue that was one of the nine was. Apparently, StarClan had no idea and they were expecting time to tell. Fallowpaw badly wanted to tell Lionpaw and Tinypaw, but she felt that with so little information, there was no point in getting them excited about it.

Tigerdust nosed her way through the narrow opening with a bundle of sweet-smelling leaves in her mouth. She dropped them on the ground and meowed, "How about a test. What herb is this?"

The smell of the herb was making Fallowpaw feel even crazier than Tinypaw, but she kept seated and meowed, "Um, Tansy? Watermint? Comfrey? Catmint?"

"Good." Tigerdust meowed, although she didn't sound too happy. She and Fallowpaw didn't share a word about what they had heard at the Moontree and Fallowpaw never brought it up. "And what does it do?"

_Great StarClan..._ Fallowpaw though, she had no idea. "Heals broken bones?" She guessed, struggling against the urge to pounce on the pile of leaves and eat them all.

Tigerdust scowled, "No!" She growled, "It's the best cure for whitecough and greencough. If a cat that's not sick eats it, the side-effect is temporary insanity and hyperactiveness. I taught you that three sunrises ago!"

A few excuses came to Fallowpaw's mind, ranging from 'I knew that' to 'I'm sorry, but short-term memory is a side-effect of being stuck in a den, sorting herbs all day!', but she decided that both those would probably result in her getting her fur clawed off, so she meowed as politely as possible, "Can we do something else for a change?"

Tigerdust's whiskers twitched, "Fine." She meowed, "Go to the Mossy Clearing and go play with your littermates or something. Just don't distract me."

_Distract her from what?_ Fallowpaw wondered. She discovered soon enough because just as she left the den, she heard her mentor munching on the catnip she had just brought in. That was enough to make Fallowpaw pick up her pace because she did _not_ want to meet an extremely hyperactive Tigerdust.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

Lionpaw, Skypaw and their mentors, Startail and Robinstar were the only cats in the Mossy Clearing. Fallowpaw noticed that Lionpaw was looking at the two mentors a little oddly.

Fallowpaw darted into the clearing, "Mind if I join?" She asked her father excitedly, _Finally, I get to do some _real_ training!_ She thought happily.

"Sure." Robinstar meowed and Fallowpaw practically bounced over to where the apprentices were sitting.

Lionpaw leaned over to her, "You'll never guess what Troutpelt told me!" He hissed excitedly, "Startail is Robin-"

"Lionpaw, shut up and listen!" Startail growled, "We'll be practicing a move called the- Well, don't ask me what it's called because I have no idea and I don't give a dirt, either. It's not a difficult move, so I won't be really surprised if all of you apprentices get it right." She got to her paws, "Just follow my example."

She dived at Robinstar who instinctively rolled to one side. The heartbeat Startail landed, she straight away pushed back off the ground, landed on Robinstar who was just getting to his paws and pinned him face-down in the moss.

"And that's how it's done." She meowed, getting off the russet leader, "Any questions?"

Skypaw raised his tail, "Why did you say it was really hard when it doesn't look like it?" He meowed.

"Any _other_ questions?" Startail meowed, looking at Fallowpaw and Lionpaw, "No? Ok, start practicing. Skypaw and Fallowpaw will do it together, I'll train with Lionpaw."

Lionpaw's expression was clearly telling everyone he would sooner spar with a rabid dog than the cream-colored senior warrior.

Fallowpaw and Skypaw padded to a place a few tail-lengths away from Robinstar, Startail and Lionpaw and Fallowpaw crouched, tensing every muscle in her body. "Who's going to attack first?" She asked the Skypaw.

The black and tan apprentice shrugged, "Do yeh want teh?"

"Ok." Fallowpaw meowed, narrowing her eyes in concentration. She was happy Bluepaw wasn't in the Mossy Hollow to make fun of her if her pounce missed Skypaw entirely and she crashed into a rock. She flattened her body against the ground and hurled herself at Skypaw. But instead of rolling to the left side like Robinstar had done, he rolled to his right and when Fallowpaw pushed off again, she landed about three tail-lengths away from the other apprentice.

Skypaw padded back to her, "Yeh have teh be aware of evr'y move yeh opponent makes." He meowed, "Otherwise, _that_ happens a lot. Try again?"

Fallowpaw walked back a few pawsteps and crouched again, keeping her eyes fixed on the dark apprentice, she sprang again. Skypaw moved to the left just before she landed and she hurriedly twisted her body so when she landed, she sprang straight at him. Only she didn't pin him down, she cannoned into his chest and sent him sprawling.

They hit the wall of the hollow, purring with laughter.

"Sorry!" Fallowpaw meowed at last.

"S'ok." Skypaw laughed, can I have a turn at springing?"

"Sure." Fallowpaw meowed, getting to her paws and looking over at the other cats who were staring blankly at her and Skypaw.

"What, never seen an apprentice stack-up?" Skypaw called to them. Startail scowled at him, but didn't say anything, instead, she turned to Lionpaw and started growling at him about his technique.

"Fallowpaw?" Skypaw meowed.

Fallowpaw turned to see him crouching a few tail-lengths away, his tail-tip twitching. He pounced at her and she had just enough time to roll out the way before he landed just where she was standing.

Maybe it was an accident, or maybe he crashed into _her_ on purpose. Fallowpaw was enjoying her self too much to care. Or to notice Skypaw's easygoing personality around her and the gleam of longing in his brown eyes.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

The sun was sinking behind the mountains when the three apprentices, Robinstar and Startail made it back to camp. The apprentices padded on ahead, chatting like squirrels until Startail told them to run off to camp because she couldn't stand them.

Tinypaw, Leafpaw and Reedpaw were sharing a rabbit outside the apprentices' den. Bluepaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Come join us!" Reedpaw called to them, "And hurry before Tinypaw eats the whole rabbit!"

"I haven't eaten the whole rabbit!" Tinypaw meowed defensively, "I only ate half the legs and some of it's body!"

"Arh feel like hav'n a vole." Skypaw meowed, he looked over at Fallowpaw, "Do yeh wanna share?" He asked her.

"No thanks." Fallowpaw meowed, "I'll have some of the rabbit." She thought she could see something flicker in Skypaw's eyes, but a heartbeat later, it was gone and he was padding toward the fresh-kill pile. She turned and sat down beside Tinypaw to eat the rabbit with Lionpaw. As they ate, Tinypaw chatted all about what was going on in her head all day.

"So then I wondered what would happen if Breezeclaw had pink fur. Not that I have anything against him, I just wondered that at about sunhigh and it's been bothering me ever since... Say, have you ever thought what life would be if the warrior code was the other way round?"

After a while of listening to Tinypaw's theories and Lionpaw, Leafpaw and Reedpaw talking about stalking techniques, Fallowpaw got up, "I'm going to sleep now." She told them.

"Right, nighty-night!" Tinypaw meowed cheerfully, "Don't let the den-bugs bite!"

Fallowpaw and Tigerdust slept in the part of the bramble thicket/medicine den that was the closest to the camp entrance. It was also the place furthest away from the den's entrance.

Fallowpaw curled up in her nest and closed her eyes. Sleep came at once.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

Fallowpaw dreamed she was standing in a forest at night. Mist seeped from between the rotting trunks of the trees. There was no moon or stars in the pitch black sky above, the only light came from a strange glowing fungus that grew on the trees. The scent of many cats hung in the air, but most of the scents were stale. Fallowpaw couldn't see any cats anywhere.

Fallowpaw had heard of this place before in elders' tales. This was the Dark Forest, Place of No Stars.

She shivered and turned around in a full circle, her claws unsheathed and fur bristling.

Then he stepped out of the darkness. He was a muscular black tomcat with amber eyes. Fallowpaw wasn't sure why, but she could tell he was a living cat. At once, her fur began to lie flat again.

The tom surveyed her for a few heartbeats before meowing, "Fallowpaw, daughter of Robinstar. I've been waiting so long for you."

Fallowpaw blinked at him, "You have?" She asked, "Aren't you alive? And why are we meeting in the Dark Forest?"

The tom ignored her, "My name is Death." He meowed, "I was once trained here in the Dark Forest and I have learned how to walk in other cats' dreams using it. I have learned about you and your destiny, Fallowpaw. I have discovered that you contribute to something much, much more than being the leader of the nine."

He began padding toward Fallowpaw and she couldn't help but take a step back.

Death continued, "StarClan has many things in store for you. I was a little worried you might collapse under the weight of your destiny. So I came into your dream to help prevent some of those things."

He sprang at Fallowpaw and bowled her over. "First." He hissed in her ear, "StarClan thinks you'll find a mate. Did you know that _medicine cats_ can't mate?" He spat out the words 'medicine cats' as if they were pieces of crow-food.

He raised his paw and unsheathed his claws, they glinted from the eerie light given off by the fungus.

"Allow me to remove that burden." He meowed softly and then he dug his claws into Fallowpaw's face.

Fallowpaw screeched and writhed under Death's weight, but no cat could hear her and the tom was too heavy.

Slowly, casually, Death tore open Fallowpaw's face. Blood ran into her mouth and eyes as she continued to screech and thrash wildly and no cat would come.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

The tom's yellow eyes flew open and he sprang to his paws, ready to defend the young ginger she-cat. He glanced around to find that he wasn't in the forest, but in his nest.

Trigger raised his head, "Are you ok?" He asked.

The tom was silent for a heartbeat before murmuring "Bad dream." And going back to sleep.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

Fallowpaw could feel Death's warm breath against her ear, "You should be thanking me." He purred, "Now you don't have to be worrying about a mate or kits. Would you like me to prevent you from seeing all the horrors your Clan's going to have to go through?" He dug his claws into the fur above her eye, but before he could tear it out, his weight was suddenly lifted. Fallowpaw stopped struggling and blinked blood out of her eyes as a tortoiseshell tom pulled death off her.

"Ivystar!" Death spat, "What are you doing here?"

The tom called Ivystar snarled, "I got permission to rescue this apprentice from you ruining her destiny!"

Death purred with laughter, "Is she _that_ special to StarClan?" He asked, "As one of the nine, it shouldn't matter whether she's blind or not, oh-so perfect Jayfeather was blind and he was still in one of the most important prophecies of all time!"

Fallowpaw staggered to her paws, "What do you mean?" She exclaimed, "I'm not one of the nine!"

Ivystar was silent for a heartbeat before meowing, "Death, wake up. You shouldn't be here until you die."

Death smirked, "Which I don't intend on doing anytime, soon!" He meowed before fading away to nothing.

Fallowpaw's face was burning where Death had torn at her and she could feel her own warm blood soaking her fur. She and Ivystar stood in silence for a while before Ivystar flicked his tail and meowed, "Walk with me back to StarClan."

Feeling dazed, she stumbled over to the tortoiseshell leader and they both left the scene and padded though the mist-filled forest.

Fallowpaw had millions of questions buzzing in her mind, but when she opened her mouth to ask them, Ivystar spoke to her.

"When I was a kit, I wanted to do noting more than to serve my Clan the best I could." He meowed, staring at the forest in front of them. "I kept that motive when I became an apprentice. I would always compete with my siblings and try to bring the most fresh-kill back to camp and drive the most cats away from our territory in a border fight."

Fallowpaw's blood dripped onto the ground and she began to wonder what this strange leader was on about.

"Then one day in a battle, my brother overdid himself in a border fight and was killed. I blamed myself for his death, stopped the competing and worked as hard as I could on my own."

"Um no offense, but what does that have to do with anything?" Fallowpaw asked timidly.

"You'll see." Ivystar told her, "When I was a young warrior, I fell in love with a she-cat named Tigerpelt. She was the most beautiful she-cat I had ever seen. Yellow eyes and a dark brown pelt with white stripes-" He suddenly realized that Fallowpaw was no longer following him. The bleeding apprentice was standing a tail-length away from him.

"Ivystar..." She meowed softly, "Tigerpelt sounds a lot like Tiger_dust_!"

"Can I please continue on with my story?"Ivystar meowed irritably.

"Right, sorry."

"After a moon or so, Tigerpelt told me that she was expecting my kits. And when she had them, we named on Snowkit and the other Starkit after the leader we were hoping she'd become."

Shock filled Fallowpaw's body, almost drowning out the pain, "Starkit?" She meowed, "As in Star_tail_? She's your daughter?" She looked at Ivystar, "You were QuickClan's leader?"

Ivystar shook his head, "No, I was SunriseClan's."

If it were even possible, Fallowpaw had become even more shocked, "But how can Tigerpelt and Tigerdust be related if they're from different Clans?"

"Well, you see..." Ivystar continued walking and Fallowpaw hurried after, quickly forgetting about her pain, "I was hoping both my daughters would remain loyal to noting but the Warrior Code. I was disappointed when Startail betrayed the Clan by taking a rogue as a mate."

"I'm sorry." Fallowpaw meowed, "But this is kind of confusing.

She was sure that Ivystar had grown tired of the interruptions, because he ignored her entirely and continued on, "She was driven out of our Clan and I didn't hear from her for seasons. And when I saw her again, she was a warrior in our enemy Clan." His voice was edged with grief, "I was planning to talk to her and try to get her to come back, but SunriseClan was against it. They said she was a traitor and they didn't want her to re-join them."

"I'm so sorry." Fallowpaw meowed quietly.

Ivystar flicked his ears, "What's done is done." He meowed, "Startail had two kits whom she named Tigerkit after her mother and Robinkit after her mate."

Fallowpaw stopped (again), "Tigerkit? Robinkit?" She exclaimed, "As in Tigerdust and Robinstar?"

Ivystar nodded.

Fallowpaw hurried up to him, "We've got leader's blood because of you and our father and we've not got pure blood because Robinstar's halfClan!" She looked at the tortoiseshell leader excitedly, "Are you saying that Lionpaw, Tinypaw and I are the three cats in the prophecy with powers?"

"_You_ are." Ivystar corrected, "Nothing's certain about your siblings except one thing."

"What is that?" Fallowpaw meowed breathlessly.

"The three of you will experience a change." Ivystar meowed, "You've had yours, then Lionpaw will have his. Last will be Tinypaw. Her change will be the most important of all."

"So even though they're not in the prophecy, they contribute to it?" Fallowpaw meowed, "That's nice of that to happen. Lionpaw would be pretty jealous if he wouldn't be able to contribute to anything."

"You should wake up now." Ivystar meowed, "Time moves faster in a dream."

As soon as he said that, Fallowpaw heard Tinypaw's voice.

"Fallowpaw!"

Fallowpaw's eyes flew open. Her nest was soaked with the blood that was slowly trickling down her face and about half the apprentices (meaning Tinypaw, Reedpaw and Leafpaw)were standing in the medicine den around her. Tigerdust was standing behind them and for once, she looked quite shocked.

"Are you ok?" Tinypaw meowed urgently, her brown eyes wide and her light gray tabby fur spiked up, "I had a dream that a freaky black tom attacked you in a dark forest and I woke up and then I woke up all the apprentices in the camp and I took them to check on you and you're bleeding and that tom ripped your face open!" She stopped, breathless.

"Where are the other apprentices?" Fallowpaw meowed, "Where's Lionpaw, Skypaw and Bluepaw?"

"They went with most of the warriors and Robinstar to meet up with Scar." Tigerdust growled, "Now will you apprentices clear off and go to sleep so I can had the room to make sure my apprentice doesn't bleed to death?"

The apprentices were reluctant, but they left anyhow. Tigerdust tore some bloody moss off Fallowpaw's nest and pressed it to the apprentice's face.

"Pressure stops the bleeding." Tigerdust meowed, "Keep pressing that to your face for a heartbeat." She padded to another part of the den and lifted a few leaves out of the small hollow where they kept their medical supplies.

"Tigerdust?" Fallowpaw meowed as Tigerdust came back.

"What?"

Fallowpaw drew in a deep breath, "It's not my destiny to do this."

"Of course it isn't." Tigerdust meowed, "What kind of destiny is it to get beaten up in your dreams all the time?"

"No, not that!" Fallowpaw meowed, "I mean, I'm not supposed to be a medicine cat."

Tigerdust avoided speaking for a few heartbeats by lapping up some marigold leaves and chewing them. She then spat the pulp onto an ivy leaf and began to apply it to Fallowpaw's scratches. At last, the young medicine cat meowed, "Alright then."

Fallowpaw stared at her father's sister in surprise, "You're just letting me stop?" She exclaimed, "You're not going to growl at me or lecture me on how there are more apprentices than warriors?"

Tigerdust looked at her seriously, "I'm not going to force you to do anything." She meowed, "If you're not going to be a good medicine cat, I don't mind. I'd rather you become a warrior than you accidentally poisoning the Clan because of your terrible healing skills."

"Oh, well... Um, thanks." Fallowpaw meowed awkwardly. "So are you er, going to get another apprentice?"

Tigerdust shrugged and put the left over marigold leaves in the herb-hollow. "Maybe, but I don't need an apprentice until I'm a lot older. I'm not planning on dieing yet, so I don't think I need a cat to replace me." She turned back to Fallowpaw, "Now go to sleep or your wound will never heal."

Fallowpaw didn't need to be told twice, she curled up in her still-bloody nest and closed her eyes.

**AN: For some reason, I'm getting the feeling that this chapter is kind of Mary-Sueish. I don't know why, I've just got that feeling.**

**And yeah, Skypaw IS falling for Fallowpaw in case you were wondering. The longing is not an ambition to dominate the forest or something.**


	8. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**AN: I'm trying to make the chapters a bit shorter so I can update faster now, each chapter's gonna be about 5 or so pages long. **

**Oh yeah, and I came to a conclusion, this series is gonna have 6 books and 2 parts, this is the first part (or the 1st, 2nd and 3rd books) and the next part will be the next generation (or the 4th, 5th and 6th books).**

**Thank you all you epic people who are reviewing this fanfic! :D**

**QuickClan's Honor Chapter 6**

_I'm so exited!_ Lionpaw thought, scurrying after Startail as they made their way through the forest and toward the border where they were to meet Scar. Robinstar led the patrol, followed by Grassheart, Swiftfoot, Breezeclaw, Fawnleap and Startail. Lionpaw, Skypaw and Bluepaw tagged along behind.

"Yo, I don't think it's a good idea teh leave the camp this unguarded." Skypaw meowed in a hushed voice, "He's a tricky one, that Scar. And he'll try anything teh get his own way and I fear he might send a group of cats on teh attack."

"We've got nothing to worry about." Bluepaw drawled and Lionpaw scowled at her. She made herself unpopular with Skypaw and Leafpaw when she taunted them for being rogues and made her and Tinypaw immediate rivals. Then ever since Reedpaw stopped hanging out with her, she had been trying to latch herself onto Lionpaw. "We've got more than enough warriors to defend us, and you and Lionpaw can easily remember the way back to Camp so you can send for help."

Skypaw scowled, "I can fight." She growled.

"Oh, I know you can." Bluepaw meowed, flicking her sleek, gray tail, "But I just thought that maybe Grassheart wouldn't let you fight in case you..." She paused, "Changed your mind about where your loyalties lie."

Skypaw gave Bluepaw a snarl. Grassheart heard it and stopped, "Skypaw." She meowed, "If you and Bluepaw want to fight, you can leave this patrol altogether. Do I make myself clear?" She stared at the apprentice with her piercing green eyes.

"Yeah." Skypaw muttered.

"Good." Grassheart turned and sped ahead to catch up with the patrol.

Skypaw then muttered a curse that Lionpaw didn't recognize, but it sounded a lot like 'bucking grass foal'.

Bluepaw smirked, rested her tail-tip on Lionpaw's shoulder and steered him away from Skypaw and into the middle of the patrol, "Ignore that rogue." She meowed in his ear, "He'll never be a proper Clan cat. He doesn't have true Warrior Blood."

Lionpaw shook Bluepaw's tail off him and struggled to keep his fur flat, _If I'm in the prophecy, _I_ won't have pure blood, either!_ He thought angrily. He was about to snap at Bluepaw when the patrol suddenly halted and Robinstar meowed, "We're here, Scar."

Lionpaw shuffled around Swiftfoot to get a better look. Robinstar's patrol was standing by the stream that bordered the territories. Scar was sitting on the other side, his black fur turned gray and his scars turned silver in the light of the full moon.

Robinstar dipped his head, "We've come." He meowed. Lionpaw was sure he caught a trace of fear-scent coming off his father, "Have the other rogues... Ah, allowed us any... Um..."

"Given up their homes for a group of complete strangers?" Scar asked and Robinstar flattened his ears in embarrassment. He rose to his paw, "Yeah, they have."

Robinstar blinked, stunned and several QuickClan cats murmured in shock. Lionpaw frowned, he was expecting there to be a fight, surely Scar and the rogues wouldn't give up part of their territory so easily?

"There has to be a catch." He murmured out loud.

"I agree with you there." Swiftfoot whispered, "Scar and the rest of the rogues here probably want something."

"The rogues will let you have half this forest." Scar told Robinstar, "But on one condition."

The QuickClan warriors bristled as the undergrowth on Scar's side of the river rustled and a cat strode out. Like Scar, he was muscular and battle-scarred. Unlike Scar, he was a ginger tom with glittering brown eyes. He stopped and stood at Scar's right side and a few heartbeats later, a smaller white tom followed who stood on Scar's left side. More cats strode out of the shadows until more cats than on QuickClan's patrol was standing on the other side of the stream.

_We're outnumbered!_ Lionpaw thought helplessly as he stared across the stream. Then he noticed an apprentice-aged, scarred black tabby tom with dark gray stripes wave his paw madly at Robinstar as if he knew him. The black tabby stopped waving when the she-cat next to him flicked him on the head with her tail.

"Is this an ambush?" Robinstar growled warily, his blue eyes wildly darting around to look at Scar's rogues.

Scar ignored him, "If you use half this forest for your Clan, we will too." He flicked his tail at the cats on his side of the stream, "In your old forest, you lived beside a Clan called SunriseClan. In this forest, you will still live beside a Clan. Our temporary name is SunsetClan because that is what comes after the sunrise."

Robinstar stared at the cats, his gaze rested on the black tabby apprentice. "Jagger." He meowed softly, "Was this the Clan your sister told us about?"

"Uh-huh." The apprentice called Jagger meowed.

Scar stared a Robinstar expressionlessly, "Do you agree to our terms?"

Robinstar stared at the other side of the stream for a few heartbeats before meowing, "Do you know how to run a Clan?" Then he quickly added, "I'm just asking."

"Of course I do." Scar meowed, "My mother was a Clan cat before she was driven out of her Clan. She taught me a bit about Clan life."

Lionpaw stared at the scarred black tom in shock, _What?_ He thought, _Are there more Clans around here, too? I thought QuickClan and SunriseClan were the only two!_

"Oh, ok." Robinstar meowed awkwardly, "Sure, we agree with your terms."

"Good." Scar growled, "Wise decision."

"Although we need somewhere to meet each full moon for Gatherings."

"What are Gatheringses?" Asked a gray she-cat apprentice.

Scar turned his head a fraction toward her, "I'll explain later." He growled. He turned back to Robinstar, "At the base of the mountain range where this creek begins." He told Robinstar. Then he turned and he padded away into the territory across the stream. SunriseClan followed him silently.

The QuickClan patrol was quiet for a while until Skypaw meowed (sounding a little cheerful for some reason), "Well that was a hell of a quick meeting."

"Yeah." Breezeclaw meowed, "Yeah it was."

[New Paragraph Thingy]

During the journey back, Bluepaw spent all her time chatting with Lionpaw. Well, Bluepaw did all the chatting, Lionpaw mumbled an occasional 'Uh-huh' whenever he thought he should.

Once they reached camp, Robinstar leaped onto Lightningstump and yowled, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words!"

Whitefur stuck her head out of the nursery, "Great StarClan, this has to be important!" She growled, "It's past midnight!"

Swiftfoot touched noses with her, "Listen and you'll find out." He told his mate.

Over in the Elder's den, Lionpaw saw Troutpelt poke his head out of his den and give Robinstar a dirty look for waking him up. Reedpaw, Leafpaw and Tinypaw stumbled out of the Apprentice's cave and Tigerdust padded out of the Medicine den and sat at it's entrance. Lionpaw couldn't help but wonder why Tigerdust wasn't straying too far from the den. His question was almost immediately answered as Tinypaw flung herself at him.

"Oh Lionpaw!" She exclaimed, "I had a really bad dream in which a big, hairy, scary black tom tried to eat Fallowpaw and he ate her face and then I woke up and woke up every apprentice in the den and we went on a rescue mission to save Fallowpaw but she was ok except her face was eaten and she was bleeding everywhere and-"

"Fallowpaw's face got eaten?" Lionpaw yowled a little too loudly and every cat in the camp stared at him. He ignored them and ran away toward the Medicine den.

Tigerdust tried to block his way, "I assure you, your sister's face is entirely intact-" Tigerdust began, but Lionpaw pushed past her. A few heartbeats later, Fawnleap had shoved past the Medicine Cat and after murmuring a brief apology, Robinstar passed his littermate and entered the den.

"Fallowpaw!" Lionpaw gasped, "Are you ok?"

Fallowpaw scowled at him. Apart from the bloody cobwebs that covered a scratch on her face, she looked perfectly fine. "I don't care what Tinypaw said, my face _didn't_ get eaten." She growled.

"What happened to your face?" Fawnleap gasped, lunging forward and covering her daughter with licks.

Tinypaw appeared at Robinstar's side, "I told you her face got eaten!" She meowed helpfully.

All the cats in the den (politely) ignored her, except for Tigerdust who shooed her out and growled at her to do something more worthwhile.

"Oh StarClan!" Fawnleap meowed between licks, "How. Did. This. Happen?"

"I... Tripped." Fallowpaw meowed hesitantly.

Robinstar looked sceptically at her, "You _tripped_?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Yeah." Meowed Fallowpaw, "I was gathering herbs and I tripped over a rock and fell into a ditch." Then she added quickly, "There was a hedgehog in the ditch. I landed on that."

Lionpaw, Robinstar and Fawnleap stared at the ginger apprentice. When Lionpaw glanced at Tigerdust to see he reaction, the Medicine Cat's expression was unreadable and Lionpaw was sure she knew how Fallowpaw really got hurt.

"Robinstar." The tabby she-cat meowed, "I do believe the Clan wants to be informed of your meeting with Scar, they're all waiting out there in the clearing and I don't think they're too happy with you waking them up this early."

Robinstar nosed Fallowpaw's ear, "I'll be back... Fallow_moon_." He meowed, and he got up and left the den.

_Fallowmoon?_ Lionpaw thought, annoyed, _Since when was _she_ his favourite?_ "I think you should join the Clan meeting." He told Fawnleap.

Fawnleap glanced uncertainly at Fallowpaw.

"Oh for StarClan's sake!" Tigerdust sighed, "She's not going anywhere!"

"I'll be fine on my own." Fallowpaw added.

"I'll stay with her." Lionpaw offered.

Fawnleap looked from Lionpaw to Fallowpaw and sighed, "Fine." She murmured and she climbed to her paws and padded out of the den.

Lionpaw turned to Tigerdust, "Why don't you go, too?" He asked her, "Fallowpaw will be perfectly fine, here."

Tigerdust gave him a long looked and then left the den, too. "Just don't kill each other, ok?" She meowed just before she had exited.

_That wasn't my intention._ Lionpaw thought as he turned back to Fallowpaw. Fallowpaw was looking at him, her amber eyes hard.

"Go on, tell me why you're so upset." She growled.

Lionpaw flinched slightly at her tone of voice, "I'm not upset!" He protested, then she stopped. He _was_ upset. "Ok, you're right." He growled, "I _am_ upset. Do you want to know why? I'll tell you why: Why does everything happen to you? First, you became a Medicine Cat and you found the Moontree, then, you are the one to be discovering more about this stupid prophecy, then, you get attacked by a cat in your dreams and quit being a Medicine Cat, now, your Robinstar's favourite kit! I'm getting kind of sick of all your glory and all the exciting things happening to you while I'm stuck with stupid old Startail!"

Fallowpaw's eyes narrowed into slits, "You think I _want_ to have my face ripped open by a freaky tom?" She spat, "_You_ might, but _I_ was in pain every heartbeat of it! I only became a Medicine Cat Apprentice because none of you stepped up to be one and I wanted to discover more about the Prophecy, it was pure _luck_ me finding the Moontree for your information. If I wasn't led out of Camp by Birchclaw-"

"Who's Birchclaw?" Lionpaw interrupted, "Is that the name of another StarClan cat who shows you everything you want?"

Fallowpaw hissed in irritation, "He's a StarClan tom-"

"There!" Lionpaw exclaimed, "You even have a mate in StarClan and all _I_ have is Bluepaw who I don't even like!"

"He is _not_ my mate!" Fallowpaw growled, "Would you just go away!?"

"No!"

"Fine! You know what? You're not part of this Prophecy! I know I am, but you certainty are not! Ivystar said that you contribute to something else along with Tinypaw, but she'll make the most change, now go away!" She turned her back on her brother.

Lionpaw stared at her, "What?" Was all he managed to say.

"Go away." Fallowpaw muttered.

Lionpaw scowled, "As you wish, _Fallowstar._" And he spun around and stalked out.

The Clan meeting had ended and the cats were scatted around the Camp. Lionpaw didn't bother to look what they were all doing. He didn't care. He made his way straight to the Camp entrance and he marched out, ignoring the apprentices when they called him.

Once in the forest, he chose a random path and took it, not caring where it led to.

_Stupid fox-hearts!_ He thought, _I'll show them all I'm worthy of being part of the prophecy! _

Not looking where he was going, he crashed headlong into a large, wooden thing. Lionpaw staggered a few pawsteps back to see that he had walked right into a fence and he was next to a twolegplace. Lionpaw was confused, how did he get there? He didn't know QuickClan's territory was anywhere _near_ a twolegplace. He must have walked right through a cat's territory without knowing.

"What are you doing here, my dear?" Lionpaw looked up to see a black and white tom sitting on the fence. He had a yellow collar around his neck, marking him as a kittypet.

For a heartbeat, Lionpaw didn't know what to say. He had never been called a deer before. Then he just meowed, "I walked here and please don't call me a deer. I'm a cat."

The kittypet looked blankly at him, "Are you of a Clan?" He meowed, "If you're not, please scram."

Lionpaw stared up at the strange tom, "Yeah, I am a Clan cat." He replied, "I'm Lionpaw." Then he suddenly wondered how this tom knew about Clan cats. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, the tom started speaking again.

"If you're from QuickClan, is it too hard to ask for this one task?"

Lionpaw blinked at him, how did he know what QuickClan was? Who told him? "Um, what kind of task is it?" He called up to the tom.

The tom turned around and umped down from the fence into his twoleg's garden. He returned a few heartbeats later with a small kit in his jaws. He jumped back down from the fence and landed in front of Lionpaw. "A friend has asked me to pass on this kit to a Clan that wouldn't mind one bit." He meowed.

"Oh, er, we won't mind looking after this kit." Lionpaw meowed, "Who's kit is it? Why can't the cats look after it?"

"You know of the tom." The kittypet meowed, "His mate joined SunsetClan and he felt that was wrong. So he stole the kit and told me to give it to a Clan who wouldn't mind one bit."

"Can you please stop speaking in rhyme?" Lionpaw asked, "It's starting to get a little annoying."

The tom shook his head, "That, I cannot." He meowed, "Now go, take this kit to your Clan... Or not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Lionpaw, but the tom had leaped back onto the fence, "What's your name?"

As the tom disappeared over the fence, Lionpaw heard him say, "Juji's the name, although I have no game."

"Right, I have no idea what that meant." Lionpaw growled.

The kit mewed.

Lionpaw looked down at the kit at his paws. It was a light ginger tabby she-cat who looked less than even a moon old. Lionpaw couldn't help but think that she looked familiar somehow. _Juji said I knew the father._ He thought. He was sure he did, but he couldn't place his paw on it. He picked up the small kit by the scruff and retraced his steps back the way he came.

The territory Lionpaw traveled through was unrecognizable until he reached the border between that territory and QuickClan's. He remembered his first day as an apprentice and Startail got attacked by Bo there. _I'm glad I didn't run into him today._ Lionpaw thought. He didn't think Bo would harm a kit, but he didn't trust that tom and he wasn't taking any chances.

He scented a cat that had just passed and hurried toward it. The cat, Grassheart turned and stared at him when he appeared, "Lionpaw!" She meowed, shocked, "Where in StarClan's name have you been? And where did you get that kit?"

"A creepy tom gave it to me." Lionpaw mumbled through the kit's fur, "He said his friend wants the kit to be looked after by QuickClan."

"Well, that tom's got bees in his brain if he thinks we're turning it down." Grassheart remarked, "Take him back to camp. Your mother's still got milk, she can raise it until Whitefur's litter is born."

"Right." Lionpaw mumbled and he padded through the trees back to camp. The heartbeat he entered, all eyes turned to him and he awkwardly padded over the the nursery, the stares of every cat prickling his pelt.

Inside the den, Whitefur and Swiftfoot were sharing tongues (both ways). They stopped when Lionpaw entered and set the kit down in front of them.

"Where's Fawnleap?" He asked.

"In the Medicine Den with Fallowpaw." Swiftfoot meowed, eyeing the kit curiously.

"Right." Lionpaw muttered, a trace of a growl in his voice as he imagined Fawnleap fussing over her new favourite kit. "I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Whitefur scrambled to her paws and blocked his way, "I think you should tell Robinstar."

"Why don't you?"

"Because you were the one who found her."

Lionpaw opened his mouth to say that the kit was given to him, but then he suddenly thought, _I may be shown in a better light if I say I found it at the border and decided to bring it into the Clan._ "Alright." He meowed, "I'll tell Robinstar _everything_."

**AN: Go onto my profile to vote for the kit's name!**

**I'm really starting to not like Lionpaw (although I was sort of aiming for that to happen) but then, he's just jealous of his sister, a bit like Blossomfall if you ask me.**

**Review and you get a plushie of the kit Lionpaw was given! Favourite and you get some cookies and the full set of apprentice plushies!**

**Tinypaw: I love plushies because they're plush and fluffy and- Oh my StarClan, that one looks like me! I love it! And that one looks like Lionpaw, except he doesn't look too happy because he's on nappy-duty for that kit!**

**Lionpaw: Oh yeah? Well _your_ plushie is of you talking everyone all to death!**

**Tinypaw: (Sniff) You're mean!**

**Oh yeah, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS LIONPAW'S WARRIOR NAME!**


	9. Chapter 7: Birchclaw's Warning

**QuickClan's Honour Chapter 7**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Lightningstump for a Clan meeting!" Fallowpaw heard her father yowl.

She glanced over a Tigerdust, who was sitting at the other end of the den, sorting some sort of herbs. "Can I join the Clan meeting?" She asked her former mentor.

"Ok, sure." Tigerdust muttered, although she seemed to be paying more attention to the herbs than Fallowpaw.

Fawnleap looked at the young Medicine Cat, "Are you sure she'll be alright?" She asked, sounding agitated, "Doesn't she need to rest or something?"

Tigerdust flicked her tail-tip, "I informed my brother that Fallowpaw no longer wishes to be my apprentice." She meowed, "If this Clan meeting includes that information, she should join in." She briefly glanced upwards, "And It's just her face that's scarred, she'll be ready to start training in a few days."

"Alright." Meowed Fawnleap, helping Fallowpaw to her paws and guiding her out of the Medicine Den. Despite not needing the assistance, Fallowpaw was grateful to have a caring mother.

Outside in the camp, several of the cats were still padding out of their dens, wondering out loud why in the name of StarClan Robinstar was calling get _another_ Clan meeting so soon after the last. Fallowpaw and Fawnleap sat down right outside the Medicine Den.

As she watched the Clan gather, Fallowpaw wondered what would happen now that she was a warrior apprentice. Who would be her mentor? There were no more warriors left to mentor any more apprentices. She guessed she would share with some other apprentice, but after her argument with Lionpaw not too long ago, she felt like keeping her distance from her gold and ginger tabby brother. Then another thought came to her, now that she gave up her duty as a Medicine apprentice, would she still share dreams with StarClan, or was that only something that a Medicine Cat was able to do? She thought of the cats who she had met; Whisperleaf, Graystar, Ivystar and Birchclaw. The thought of losing contact with them pained her. Especially Birchclaw, she felt the closest to him out of all those cats, he was the first StarClan cat she had met.

Robinstar's voice broke her thoughts, "I'm sorry for waking you all up right now, but I have two important announcements to give you."

"I'd better be important." Breezeclaw muttered.

"It appears that two of my kits have had a very... Interesting night." He continued, "Many of you would have heard of Fallowpaw's accident, Lionpaw had a bit less of a rough night." He glanced down at his son, who was sitting almost directly under the Lightningstump.

_I wonder what he did..._ Fallowpaw thought. Lionpaw caught her eye and smirked. She bit back a hiss, who did he think he was? Yesterday, they would have shared everything together, but that dumb argument had ruined their close relationship. Fallowpaw picked guiltily at the ground, wishing she could take back what she had said. She felt Fawnleap press against her and she looked back up as Robinstar began to speak again.

"But first of all, I would like to inform you that my daughter, Fallowpaw will be withdrawing from her Medicine Cat duties." Robinstar informed everyone, "Since there are no free warriors, the current mentors will take it in turns to train her."

Several murmurs swept through the Clan.

"Now for my second announcement. Lionpaw was out hunting around the mountain not long ago, when he came across a young kit being terrorized by some rogues." Robinstar told the Clan, "Knowing that the Clan needed more warriors to defend us in our new home, he fought of the rogues and brought the kit back to us."

"He doesn't look very injured!" Whitefur called from her place beside the nursery. Her comment cause skeptical murmurs to sweep through the assembled cats.

Lionpaw didn't seem at all troubled, "I didn't fight them." He corrected his father, "I just spooked them a bit. No one got hurt."

Robinstar nodded, "The kit is in the nursery at the moment." He meowed, "She will be known as Lostkit and if she wishes, my mate, Fawnleap will feed her until Whitefur kits."

"Hang on a heartbeat!" A cat yowled, it was Bluepaw. Her back was arched and her fur was bristling slightly, "Why is Robinstar suddenly letting all these rogues into the Clan?" She questioned the Clan, "I admit, Skypaw and Leafpaw are enough, but a _kit_? Do you want a _rogue_ growing up, thinking that it's a _Clan cat_?" She lashed her tail, "Is every cat ok with our Clan being full of dirty, blood-thirsty savages who-"

"That's _enough_!" Startail spat, making half the Clan jump. The small cream warrior rose to her paws and stalked over to the gray apprentice, "Show some respect to your leader, don't you want your Clan to be strong? Who cares if the kit has rogue blood? Maybe if you stop reminding every cat, we could all forget!"

Every cat seemed surprised by the fact that Startail was defending rogues so strongly. Fallowpaw then remembered that her mate was a rogue, so she probably wasn't very happy about an apprentice insulting them right in front of her.

Bluepaw lost all her confidence and stumbled back several paces, "Right, sorry, sorry." She muttered.

Startail flicked her tail, "I hope you are." She growled she turned her back on Bluepaw and nodded at Robinstar, "Continue." She meowed as if nothing had just happened.

But instead of Robinstar speaking, it was Lionpaw, "Don't blame Bluepaw." He meowed, "I guess a lot of cats are wondering why we're letting in so many rogues." His gaze flicked from Skypaw to Leafpaw to the Nursery, "But you all must understand, we're in unfamiliar territory that we know little about. We should be grateful Leafpaw and Skypaw are teaching us about it, we need all the extra paws we can get. As well as that, none of us trust Scar. We need all the warriors possible in case he tries anything sneaky. The kit I found was a blessing from StarClan, she may not know anything about the territory, but Lostkit will one day become a warrior QuickClan will be proud of. It doesn't matter if they're a pure-blooded Clan cat, the warrior code says nothing about discriminating cats who weren't born in your Clan."

"Spoken like a true leader." Robinstar meowed, "I'm proud you're my son."

"Lionpaw! Lionpaw!" The Clan chanted.

Fallowpaw could imagine Lionpaw standing on Lightningstump one day, addressing the Clan like he just did. Lionpaw flashed Fallowpaw a smug look and she froze, that was exactly what he was aiming for! His expression practically said, _Who's the perfect kit now, Fallow_scar_?_ "Lostkit! Lostkit!" He chanted and soon, almost all of QuickClan began chanting the kit's name. Even Bluepaw, but she didn't look too happy about it.

Fallowpaw's eyes narrowed, _If you want to play that game, fine!_ She thought angrily.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

"Bluepaw!" Lionpaw poked the sleeping gray she-cat. Her interrupting the meeting had messed up his plans a bit, but he was determined to fix that up. "Bluepaw, wake up!"

Bluepaw's beautiful blue eyes opened. They seemed to glare at him in the darkness, "What?" She growled.

Lionpaw flinched away, that wasn't supposed to happen. _I'd better fix this up, quick._ He though, "I need to talk to you." He meowed.

Bluepaw turned away and curled into a tight ball, "Go away." She growled, "Wasn't humiliating me at the Clan meeting enough? I thought you liked me!" That was probably a big, fat fib, Lionpaw had never shown _any_ sign of attraction toward Bluepaw.

"Come on!" Lionpaw whispered, "I want to talk to you, Bluey!"

Bluepaw stiffened slightly, "What did you call me?" She asked softly.

"Just come on out, I want to talk to you... Unless you want me to call you Bluebelly!" Lionpaw teased.

Bluepaw purred and rose to her paws, shaking scraps of moss from her pelt, "Alright." She meowed, "You can talk with me."

"Great, come on!" Lionpaw led the way out of the den, leaping over the small stream in the centre of the camp. In the moonlight, it shimmered like a silver snake. There was no cat on guard that night, so the two apprentices easily slipped out of camp into the forest. Lionpaw stopped by a hollowed out oak stump, he turned to face Bluepaw, "I'd like to explain everything." He meowed.

Bluepaw flicked her ears, "Sure." She meowed, "I'd like an explanation to why you humiliated me in front of the Clan by standing up to rogues like that."

Lionpaw ran his tail-tip over her spine, "I had to." He meowed softly, making his voice as sad as he could, "I had to make my father proud. He never pays any attention to me anymore. Fallowpaw is always overshadowing me."

Bluepaw pressed against his side, "If I were leader, I'd make her warrior name Fallowscar." She meowed.

Lionpaw purred. That morning, he would have clawed this cat for saying something like that. But not anymore. "Me too." He agreed, "But I don't think I'll become leader." He continued, "I'm so unpopular, I mean, I have _Startail_ as a mentor, for StarClan's sake!"

"Cats shouldn't judge others like that." Bluepaw meowed.

"I know." Lionpaw sighed, "And I just had an argument with Fallow_scar_. She's sure to spread rumors about me. I'm so scared that even _she_ will soon hate me."

Bluepaw's ears pricked up, "Who?" She asked.

Lionpaw flicked his ears, "Oh, just a she-cat I like." He meowed, "But I don't think she likes me back."

"Can you describe her?" Asked Bluepaw leaning forward so Lionpaw could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

"Oh, she's a beautiful she-cat." Lionpaw meowed, "She's a little older than me. Her eyes are as blue as the sky and they shine like like stars." He allowed his voice to sound slightly teasing, "She's pretty lonely, too. She's got a littermate that left her, too." He buried his muzzle in her neck fur.

"How sad." Bluepaw murmured, "There's a tom I love, too. But he's never payed any attention to me."

Lionpaw raised his head and stared into her eyes, "Really?" He asked, "What a coincidence."

"He's strong and handsome and perfect in every way." Bluepaw meowed, licking Lionpaw on his cheek, "He's the Clan leader's son, so I always thought that he would have every she-cat falling over each other to be his mate."

"Really?" Asked Lionpaw, "It's a cold night, do you want to sleep beside me to keep warm?"

"That would be wonderful." Bluepaw breathed, "But not in the Apprentice Den. It stinks of rogues there." She flicked her ears at the hollow tree stump, "How about in there?"

"I'd love to." Lionpaw purred and the two apprentices clambered in and curled up beside each other.

He felt a bit guilty, toying with her feelings and pretending to love her, but everything was going to plan. Get a mate, get popular with the Clan and other apprentices, spread a few rumors and you could do anything and get away with it. Pretty soon, compared to him, Fallowpaw would be _nothing_

[New Paragraph Thingy]

The first emotion Fallowpaw felt when she found herself back in StarClan's forest was pure relief. She still had contact with those cats she had met.

She began to pad forward, "Hello?" She called, the forest seemed strangely empty, "Ivystar? Whisperleaf? Graystar? Birchclaw?" No reply. _That's weird..._ She thought as she continued to walk deeper into the forest, "Is anyone here?"

"Fallowpaw!" She spun around to see a brown tabby run toward her.

"Birchclaw!" She greeted him happily, "I was so scared I lost contact with you!"

Birchclaw shook his head, he looked very agitated, "You'll never lose contact with us." He meowed, "Our connection was sealed when you found the Moontree and it will remain with you until you join us. But that's not why I summoned you."

Fallowpaw pricked her ears up, "What is it?" She asked, "Are you ok? You look a little stressed out."

Birchclaw gave a sigh and sat down on the grass beside Fallowpaw, "I just don't want to get caught." He told her, "I'm not meant to summon cats in their dreams without StarClan's permission. They think I'm young and irresponsible." He rolled his eyes, "Really, ca you believe they called me that?"

"Yes, actually."

He sighed again, "Never mind." He muttered, "I wanted to bring you up to speed on a few things. Were you informed about what happened earlier this night when your father and his patrol met up with that wonderful tom... What was his name again, Scar?"

Fallowpaw looked guiltily at the ground, "No." She mumbled, "I was too busy fighting with my brother."

"Well, Scar turned up with a bunch of cats and told your father that he's making a new Clan called temporarily called SunsetClan."

Fallowpaw bristled, "What?" She almost yowled.

"I know, kind of weird, really." Birchclaw meowed, "But does it sound a little familiar?"

Fallowpaw frowned, "No, why?" She asked.

Birchclaw rolled his eyes, "Remember a few nights ago? When you're daddy was getting his nine lives and Whisperleaf and I took you and Tigerdust away to have a little chit-chat?"

"Yeah..." Fallowpaw meowed slowly, she had no idea where this was going.

"Whisperleaf told you that a half-Clan rogue was making a Clan and that StarClan was watching over him." He continued, "And you asked why and Whisperleaf told you and Tigerdust...?"

"That he's one of the Nine!" Fallowpaw gasped, "Great StarClan, Scar is one of the Nine and he's going to be the leader of our rival Clan! This is a catastrophe!" She stopped, "_Cat_astrophe. That's funny. But never mind that, if he has a power, this could be disastrous!"

"Calm down, he doesn't have a power, so keep your voice down!" Birchclaw meowed, placing his tail-tip on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Fallowpaw meowed quickly, "But-but has that ever happened?"

"Has what ever happened?"

"Has a Clan ever been formed by a rogue?"

Birchclaw shrugged, "Not very often." He told her, "BloodClan doesn't exactly count as a Clan, but SunriseClan's a good example of a rogue-made Clan."

Fallowpaw stared at him in astonishment, "SunriseClan was made by a rogue?" She asked.

Birchclaw sighed, "I suppose I have to give you a history lesson now, eh?" He meowed, "QuickClan was formed when the warrior Quickclaw was driven out of one of the original Clans, ShadowClan. He traveled for moons before settling in a forest far away where, missing the comfort of a Clan, created his own.

"Several seasons later, a band of rogues became interested in QuickClan's ways. They were led by a cat named Sunrise. QuickClan taught her and her rogues the traditions of a Clan and eventually, Sunrise created her own Clan too, changing her name to Risestar. An then blah, blah, blah, some rogues came, drove out QuickClan, got several good warriors killed, like me, and then you found this place, a pretty little apprentice found the Moontree and then a few days later, QuickClan's new rival Clan was created!" Birchclaw finished.

Fallowpaw was quiet for a few heartbeats before Birchclaw added something else, "By the way, I have bad news."

"The last news seemed pretty bad."

His whiskers twitched with amusement, "Well, this one is a bit worse." He told her.

"Ok, what is it?" The forest flickered before Fallowpaw's eyes.

"BIRCHCLAW!" She flattened herself to the ground as the angry roar sounded. The branches in the trees seemed to shake.

Birchclaw winced, "Crud, I've been found out!" He growled as the forest flickered before Fallowpaw's eyes, "Fallowpaw, don't forget, the prophecy told you that there's going to be a traitor to the Nine, but as well as that, there's a cat in your Clan that's going to be a traitor, too! And remember-" Before he could finished, darkness enveloped Fallowpaw's vision and she was falling through blackness.

A hostile purr filled her ears and she heard Death's voice, "You can't win, Fallowscar! No Clan has ever! ShadowClan was too weak, RiverClan was too slow, WindClan was too pathetic, ThunderClan – those supposedly noble cats – died at my paws! Every Clan we have met has! Forget about this prophecy, we get closer every day. We will not lose!"

"No!" Fallowpaw screeched, blindly flailing as she continued to fall through darkness. "You can't! We won't let you!"

There was a smirk in Deaths voice as he continued, "Lionblaze, a cat who supposedly couldn't be harmed in battle had his throat ripped out on my command. What can you and the leader of your rival Clan do? You know nothing, Fallowscar, and I know everything."

_It's hopeless._ Came a voice in Fallowpaw's head, _You can't win, it's hopeless. Death will destroy your Clan and every cat you love. You can try to fight, but that will just make everything worse. You will die, every Clan Death finds dies. He never fails._

"Never!" Fallowpaw growled, "I don't care how many blazing lions you've killed, I won't let you destroy my Clan!" She blindly swiped at the air, surprised when she felt her claws rake through a cat's fur, but in a heartbeat, it was gone and she was still falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Her eyes flew open and she was lying in her nest in the Medicine Den. The fresh moss Fawnleap had collected was scattered around the place, her nest taken apart from her flailing paws. Fawnleap was nowhere to be found, probably in the nursery, looking after Lostkit. Cold dawn light filtered in through the small holes in the bramble.

Fallowpaw shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.

Birchclaw said there was another traitor in her Clan. Fallowpaw's argument with her brother still echoed in her ears.

"_You know what? You're not part of this Prophecy! I know I am, but you certainty are not! Ivystar said that you contribute to something else along with Tinypaw, but she'll make the most change, now go away!"_

"_W-what?"_

"_Go away!"_

"_As you wish, Fallow_star_."_

It was crazy, a few days ago, she wouldn't have even thought of it. But now she wasn't so sure. She knew her brother, if something happened that he didn't like, he'd stop at nothing to get revenge. Like that time when they were kits and an elder snarled at them for getting in the way. At once, Lionpaw had planned his revenge, but he never got round to it. The elder was hit by a monster with the deputy, Blackpelt the next day.

_I'm not completely certain._ She reminded herself, but deep down, she knew it. She couldn't believe it, but she knew it couldn't be anyone else. Even Bluepaw wouldn't betray her own Clan.

Could Lionpaw be the traitor Birchclaw was talking about?

**AN: Wooh! Cliffhanger!**

**Right, from now on, I'm gonna list down every cat in the prophecy at the end of the chapter so that no one (cough)me(cough) forgets!**

**Epic power cats: Fallowpaw**

**Boring old choosy cats: Scar**


	10. Chapter 8: Fallow's Scars, Lion's Heart

**AN:Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would have liked, I've been working on my other stories, playing Pokemon and I've been writing quite a bit on Wattpad. **

**We haven't had Tinypaw in a while, since pretty much the whole story's been focused on Fallowpaw (who has a connection with StarClan) and Lionpaw (who pretty much no one likes anymore). Time for the tiniest apprentice's point of view!**

**QuickClan's Honour Chapter 8**

The blackbird was just a few tail-lengths away. Tinypaw watched it carefully as it scratched the dust with it's sharp talons. Careful not to brush the leaves with her tail, fall over or unexpectedly fart, she unsheathed her claws, double-checked her position and sprang. The blackbird gave a startled cry and spread it's wings, about to take off. But Tinypaw had already bellyflopped onto it, snapping it's neck.

"Nice work, Tinypaw." Breezeclaw meowed, padding out of the bushes, "But next time, try to use either your paws or mouth."

"Ok!" Tinypaw wheezed, stumbling to her paws, "Did I pass the test? Can we do battle training now? I still haven't forgiven Bluepaw for pinning me down and calling me a bad word last training session, so I'm planning on getting back at her by dipping her fresh-kill in mouse bile before giving it to her!"

Tinypaw didn't understand her brother's sudden liking for the gray apprentice. Last time she checked, they hated each other. But for the last few days, the two cats had grown closer to each other and Troutpelt couldn't stop blabbering about how cats who hate each other tend to become mates soon enough.

Breezeclaw shrugged, "I was thinking about letting you have the rest of the day to yourself." He meowed, "You worked pretty hard yesterday, but if you don't want to, I can always-"

"Nope, I'll have the day to myself!" Tinypaw meowed happily, scooping up her blackbird and hopping back to camp. She hadn't had the chance to research her heritage and there was no way she was missing out on an opportunity like this. She desperately wanted to know more about the prophecy!

So, after tripping aver several tree roots and crashing into a boulder, Tinypaw finally made it back to camp. On her way in, she passed Bluepaw and Lionpaw leaving. The two of them exchanged glances and smirked as if sharing a private joke, so Tinypaw responded by giving them the rude claw and pushing through the ferns into the camp.

Fallowpaw had left the medicine den two sunrises ago and was digging through the fresh-kill pile. The long, thin scars that the creepy black cat had given her glinted a pale pink in the sunlight.

"Hi, Fallowpaw!" Tinypaw meowed cheerfully, popping up next to her sister and almost giving the dark ginger apprentice a heart attack, "I caught a blackbird, look!" She shoved the prey into her sister's face, "I killed it when I sat on it by accident."

Fallowpaw took a few steps back, "Nice." She meowed, "Er, don't you have training to do?"

"Nope, don't you?"

"Not at the moment. I'm mostly just doing hunting." She glanced over at the fern entrance, "By the way, do you know what's up with Lionpaw and Bluepaw?" She added, "They seem to be... Close these days."

"I know, right?" Tinypaw chattered, "I have a theory that Lionpaw was hit on the head and he's lost his memory, but he doesn't want to go to see Tigerdust and he all of a sudden hates you."

"What- Lionpaw doesn't hate me!" Fallowpaw meowed a little too quickly.

"He sure acts like it." Tinypaw meowed, "You do, too. I'm not stupid you know, I'm just a little bananas."

"What's a banana- actually, never mind. I don't think I want to know." Fallowpaw meowed. She suddenly seemed to be studying Tinypaw carefully, "Hey, Tinypaw?" She asked quietly, glancing around to make sure no cat was listening.

"If you want a private conversation, you shouldn't have it in the middle of the camp." Tinypaw told her helpfully.

Fallowpaw sighed, "No, I don't want a private conversation. I just wanted to ask, has your mentor told you that you were... I dunno, really fast or really strong or really loyal?"

Tinypaw tipped her head to one side, "Is this about the prophecy?" She asked quietly. Fallowpaw nodded. "Have you found out anything about it?"

Fallowpaw glanced around the camp again and since it was almost completely empty, she whispered, "I was told that Robinstar's a halfClan cat." She meowed, "So we don't have pure blood. We also have leader's blood, so we could be in the prophecy."

Tinypaw was silent for a few heartbeats. She stared down at the ground. They could be in the prophecy. They could be destined to save the Clans from a rising danger. She raised her head and practically yowled, "THANK YOU, FALLOWPAW!" She launched herself at her sister, bowling her over and wrapping her legs around her.

"Wh-what was that for?!" Fallowpaw exclaimed as Lostkit and Whitefur stuck their heads out of the nursery to investigate the source of the noise.

Tinypaw stared at her sister, her eyes shining, "You just saved me from consulting Troutpelt!" She meowed happily.

"Watch your mouth, you whippersnapper!" Troutpelt growled from the Elder's Den.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

"You know, I really appreciate you helping me out here." Bluepaw meowed, "I really hope I'll pass this assessment!"

Grassheart had given Bluepaw and Reedpaw the task of catching as much prey as they could before sunset. It's was just a small test, but Lionpaw took it as a chance to show the Clan how helpful he was to other cats.

"No problem, where should we hunt?" Lionpaw asked, making sure he was padding close enough to Bluepaw that their pelts were brushing. "I was thinking north of Camp, but really, it's your choice."

"No, north of Camp sounds nice." Bluepaw meowed, "Let's go!" She took off through the forest.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lionpaw yowled, chasing after the older apprentice.

Bluepaw skidded to a halt in front of a fallen tree, "Let's go quietly from now on." She meowed, "I don't want to scare away any prey."

"Me neither, I really want you to do well in this test." It was a lie, but Bluepaw seemed to believe him.

He felt a bit bad about toying with her emotions, but she was just the cat he needed to be his 'mate'. Tinypaw was his sister, Reedpaw and Skypaw were toms, there was no way he'd be Fallowpaw's mate (incest combined with the fact that she was the reason he was doing this whole ploy in the first place) and Leafpaw was a former rogue. Bluepaw on the other hand, was a pure-blooded QuickClan cat with respected parents (Grassheart and Swiftfoot) and would trust him more because since her brother had abandoned her, she was desperate for a cat to be close to.

Bluepaw looked deep into his eyes, "Thanks again." She meowed, "I really care about you, Lionpaw."

"Me too." Lionpaw lied, "I love you, Bluepaw."

[New Paragraph Thingy]

Tinypaw was devouring a vole when Leafpaw stomped into camp, growled at Tigerdust, threw her fresh-kill onto the pile and stalked toward the Apprentice Den.

"Are you ok?" Tinypaw asked the black and tan appreciate, "You seem to be a teeny-weeny-wincey bit cranky."

Leafpaw sighed and dropped down next to Tinypaw, "What do you think of Lionpaw?" She asked.

Tinypaw looked at the older apprentice suspiciously, "Is this a trick question?" She asked.

"Just answer me."

"Alright..." Tinypaw thought for a heartbeat, "He's enthusiastic and helpful 20% of the time, the rest of the time, he's pretty annoying and I don't approve of his choice of a mate. I mean, Bluepaw? Really? Still, it could be a lot worse. If he was with Startail, that would be _extremely_ gross. How old is she again? I'm not sure, but waaaaaay to old for him. What were we talking about again? Oh yeah, so overall, I think Lionpaw is stuck-up, arrogant and completely badass."

"Right." Leafpaw muttered, shuffling her paws a bit and then getting up, "Ok, I will just visit Lostkit now..."

"Ok, but I think she's scared of you!" Tinypaw called after her.

She finished off her vole and exited the camp looking for a way to kill some time. She smelt Lionpaw and Bluepaw's scent and made sure she wandered in the opposite direction to where they were going.

She badly wanted to talk to someone to get to the bottom of the prophecy. She just knew it was within her reach, but who could tell her? Troutpelt had once told them that StarClan sometimes keeps the truth hidden from the Clans...

StarClan.

Of course, why hadn't she thought of it before? Fallowpaw had told her that the Moontree was located on the SunsetClan border, so she technically wouldn't be trespassing on their territory. She turned and followed the sound of running water. Since the border was a stream, she easily found it. The Moontree was hard to miss, too. It towered high above all the other trees, bathing the forest floor in shadow.

There was a SunsetClan cat scowling at her from the shadows, so Tinypaw stuck her tongue out before digging her claws into the soft, thick bark and dragging herself up the trunk. Fallowpaw had described the way up the trees enough times for Tinypaw to recognize the branch that jutted out and the branch tunnel that led up to the top of the tree.

Tinypaw guessed that the tree looked a lot more beautiful in the moonlight. But in her opinion, the tree in the heat of sunhigh looked perfectly fine to her.

_Then you're supposed to fall asleep by a flower, right?_ Tinypaw thought, curling up beside a pale blue bud. The last thought that came to her before she was dragged into a dark sleep was how in the name of StarClan they were to talk with their ancestors in Leafbare.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

A dark mist.

That was all Tinypaw could see.

"He-ll-oo?" Tinypaw called, "I know you're out there! I can tell you're here! Who are you? What do you look like? What's your favourite type of fresh-kill?"

She heard someone purr a laugh, "Is this who I'm up against?"

"Ah-hah!" Tinypaw meowed triumphantly, "You've just given the game away! I now am certain that you're here! I just made up the fact that I already knew and you fell for it!"

A black tom stepped out of the mist. His amber eyes glimmered, "I came to have a look at me enemies." He meowed, "I could eliminate you at the moment, but I don't see you as any threat." His dark tail swept through the mist, "And I'm curious to see what you will do that's so big."

Tinypaw's eyes widened, "I know you!" She exclaimed, "You that scary tom who tried to kill Fallowpaw! I dreamed about you!"

The black tom smirked, "Of course you did." He sneered, "All the cats in the prophecy have a connection. Fallowpaw dreamed about me, so all the other cats in the prophecy did, too."

Tinypaw's heart leaped with excitement, "I'm in the prophecy?" She meowed, shocked.

"Of course, you blithering idiot!" The black tom spat, "I'm surprised you didn't figure that out, already. You're Tinypaw, the loyal!"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Tinypaw cheered, dancing around in the mist, then she suddenly stopped, "Wait, why are you telling me if I'm your enemy?" She asked.

The tom smirked, "There's no point in keeping it from you." He meowed, "And it's not going to do you any good either." He began to page around Tinypaw. "Loyalty." He practically spat out the word, "What is the use in that when your precious Clanmates are dying around you?" He shook his head, "I can see you as a strong leader." He meowed, "I can see that you have it in you to kill that treacherous Bluepaw and rescue your bother from her."

Tinypaw's eyes widened, "Is Bluepaw putting Lionpaw in danger?" She gasped.

The black tom ignored her, "I can see you destroying SunsetClan and all the dangers they will bestow upon your Clan. I can see you joining me." He stopped pacing and turned to face her, "If you throw away your power now, you will be freed from the burden of your future." He meowed, "You will be able to save your brother, heal your sister's scars and make your father proud of you." He began to pace around her again, brushing his pelt against hers, "All you want is your father to treat you equally, eh? It's always Fallowpaw and Lionpaw in the foreground. Even your _name_ suggests that your parents think you of insignificant. Throw away your loyalty."

Tinypaw closed her eyes for a few heartbeats and when she opened them, they were blazing, "I can save my brother on my own." She growled, "I can leave Fallowpaw's scars up to Tigerdust, that's what she's been trained to do. And I don't need to throw away my loyalty to my Clan so I can make Robinstar and Fawnleap proud. They didn't call me Tinykit because they thought of me as insignificant, they called me that because-" She broke off, "Because..."

The mysterious tom was right. Since when did her father give her any special attention? He always treated Lionpaw and Fallowpaw differently. It was _Fallowpaw_ who was going to get the fancy name Robinstar kept calling her and it was _Lionpaw_ who was probably going to become the next deputy. Where was she? She was just that annoying apprentice who no one listened to just because she thought differently and spoke from her heart.

Yet, she felt as if there was something burning inside of her. A flame of defiance that kept her stuck to the Warrior Code and StarClan. It was what guided her and at times, like in the mountains with Bluepaw, Reedpaw and Lionpaw, could change her and give her the skills to stand up for what was right. It was a flame that only she alone could suffocate, and no cat would be able to convince her to do so.

"I will never throw away the power that StarClan gave me." Tinypaw meowed softly, "I don't care what you say, I will never stray from the path that was set out for me."

"And what exactly _is_ the path that StarClan set out for you?" The black tom mused, "Surely, it can't be full of happiness and love." He leaned forward until Tinypaw could feel his hot breath on her face, "I vowed to eliminate every Clan I find." He growled, "The Clans destroyed my life, so I will destroy them in return."

Tinypaw shivered, "Who are you?" She meowed softly.

"My name is Death." The tom growled, "And I am far more powerful than StarClan. _The nine who walk twisting and turning paths. Three of leader's blood, none of pure. The traitor, the swift, the loyal and the strong._" His eyes gleamed, "You never heard the full prophecy, did you?" He meowed, "That's because StarClan is incapable of giving away the whole prophecy."

"Well, you just told me the whole prophecy." Tinypaw meowed, "I'm gonna find all the other cats in the nine and defeat you."

Death smirked, "What about the traitor?" He meowed softly, "Careful, Tinypaw." There are two traitors in the midst of your Clan. One for the prophecy, the other is a minion of mine."

Tinypaw's eyes widened, two fellow Clanmates of QuickClan were traitors? How could that be possible, almost everyone seemed to get along. _Almost_.

"Oh, one more thing." Death meowed coolly, "_After the fallow's scars and the lion's heart, the tiniest decision will be the biggest._" He turned and padded away through the mist, "Remember that." He called over his shoulder, "I think I will enjoy the results of this prophecy."

**AN: VOTE FOR BLUEPAW AND REEDPAW'S WARRIOR NAMES ON MY PROFILE!**

**They'll be warriors about halfway through the story (they, Skypaw and Leafpaw are about 9 ½ moons old, now. 2 ½ moons left!), so be sure to vote! You get two choices, so I recommend choosing 1 Reedpaw and 1 Bluepaw name. Sadly, Bluebelly and Bluebutt aren't on the list.**

**Sorry if this chapter was short, I just had to update the fanfic.**

**Epic Power cats: Fallowpaw (?), Tinypaw (Loyalty)**

**Boring old choosy cats: Scar**


	11. Chapter 9: Love

**AN: I think Pokemon Crystal gives me writer's block, so I'm going to minimize the amount of time I spend playing that game. But it's so fun D:**

**Sorry for not updating, I'm almost done with my Harry Potter fanfic, Let's Tell Scary Stories! and I'm planning on completing a few more so I can update fanfics like this faster!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS NO LONGER A SERIES, IT'S GOING TO BE A KIND OF LONG STAND-ALONE STORY.**

**Thank you for listening ^_^**

The signs of Leaf-fall were beginning to show. The nights grew colder and Tinypaw pointed out how pretty the leaf litter looked so many times, it was hard _not_ to know what season it was.

The mentors pushed their apprentices even harder. Breezeclaw said it was 'character building', Robinstar said it was essential to prepare for Leafbare, Swiftfoot said that SunsetClan might use the lack of prey to their advantage and attack, Grassheart said that they weren't even pushing the apprentices any harder, Fawnleap sympathetically snuck them extra fresh-kill and Startail just told the them to shut up and do what they were told.

Fallowpaw had little spare time and her dreams were full of bloody battles, Death and Scar sneaking behind her in each one and taking turns to slash open her face. She'd eventually discovered that the other apprentices slept with moss in their ears because none of them could sleep through her yowling.

Something she noticed was that the apprentices all appeared to be changing. Lionpaw grew more distant (and arrogant) from her each day, Leafpaw became short-tempered and irritated, Tinypaw occasionally was serious every now and again, Reedpaw kept putting nettles in his sister's nest and Skypaw appeared to grow more quiet around Fallowpaw.

Only Bluepaw stayed the same as she was before, but Fallowpaw really could live without that. Her nicest nicknames for the gray apprentice were 'Bluebutt' and 'Bluebelly'. Bluepaw's nicest nicknames for _her_ were 'Fallowscar' and 'Crazyface'. Tinypaw just called Bluepaw 'smelly bum-bum head'. The two of them shared a rival, like what all good sisters should do.

Although annoying Bluepaw just made Lionpaw hate them even more, they continued in hopes that Bluepaw would one day snap, fly into a rage, kill someone and be driven out of the Clan.

Fallowpaw was worried about Birchclaw. She hadn't seen the StarClan tom ever since he had warned her of the traitors. She hoped he wasn't being punished for contacting her without permission. Although she hadn't spoken with any StarClan cat in more than a quarter moon, it was Birchclaw she wanted to talk to the most for reasons even she didn't understand.

"It's a half moon tonight."

Fallowpaw looked up from the moue she was eating to see Skypaw sitting in front of her, "Huh?"

"It's a full moon tonight." Skypaw repeated, his dark brown eyes searching hers, "Don't medicine cats travel to teh Moontree or summut on a half moon?"

Fallowpaw looked down, wondering why she was suddenly feeling so hot, "Oh, I'm not a medicine cat anymore." She muttered.

"Oh sorry." Skypaw murmured, shuffling his paws a little, "Do yeh want to go spar in the Mossy Clearing? Leafpaw's there now. She goes there whenever she's frustrated, which is kinda lot these days."

"I bet." Fallowpaw meowed, poking her half-eaten mouse with her paw, "Do you want this? I don't feel too hungry."

"Me neither." Skypaw meowed. So, the two young cats fed their mouse to Troutpelt (that cat ate whatever was put in front of him) and headed out in awkward silence to the Mossy Clearing.

Leafpaw was there, sparring with a tiny spruce sapling. She was winning the fight by a long shot, as the tree was almost completely stripped of it's bark and was covered in long scratches, exposing it's pale green inside.

"Take that! And that! And THIS!" Leafpaw snarled, slashing at the sapling and ducking invisible blows, "Take this and this and this and THIS!" Her paw shot out and she tore a branch straight off it and she stopped, panting and looking a little feral and more doglike than ever.

"Is it safe to approach her?" Fallowpaw asked Skypaw softly.

"Yeah, don' see why not." Skypaw replied, then saying a little louder, "How are yeh, sis?"

"Good." Leafpaw growled, turning to Fallowpaw and Skypaw, "Just letting my anger out."

"Who are you angry at?" Fallowpaw asked curiously. She knew that Leafpaw was always frustrated at some cat (probably Startail).

Leafpaw was about to answer when Lionpaw and Bluepaw appeared, tails entwined. Bluepaw turned her head and scowled at the three other apprentices, "Do you mind?" She growled, "Lionpaw and I want a little privacy here!"

"We were here first!" Fallowpaw protested.

Lionpaw rolled his eyes, "Well, we're here now." He meowed, "Get lost."

"Don't speak teh yeh sister like that!" Skypaw spat and Fallowpaw saw his claws slide out. Instinctively, hers did, too.

"I speak to daddy's little girl however I want!" Lionpaw spat back, the fur on his shoulders was ruffled, "In fact, I talk to _anyone_ however I want, you heap of fox dung!"

Leafpaw's eyes glittered menacingly, "Do not ever talk to my brother in that way!" She screeched, hurling herself at a very surprised Lionpaw and slashing his cheek, "I used to think you were something special!" She continued, digging her bloody claws into the mossy earth, "And you choose that abomination to be your mate and you..." Her voice cracked and she ducked her head, her paws shaking, "You... I thought I loved you."

Bluepaw scowled and stepped up beside Lionpaw, "Well, he doesn't love you back." She growled, "He's _my_ mate and he said _himself_ that he loved me. He's the Clan leader's kit, why would he ever love a rogue like you?" She spun around, "Come on, Lionpaw, let's go somewhere else."

"Let's go to Bo's border." Lionpaw suggested as if nothing had happened and he turned and followed Bluepaw out of the Mossy Clearing without looking back.

Leafpaw dropped to the ground and buried her muzzle into the moss, "I am going to be driven out of this Clan." She muttered, "What in the name of StarClan did I just do?"

"You liked Lionpaw?" Fallowpaw meowed, bewildered, "How did I not know?"

Leafpaw didn't look up, "I was ashamed of it." She mumbled, "I did not know I liked him at first, and when I did, he and you were hating each other. I did not know if you would still accept me if you knew."

Fallowpaw rested her tail-tip on Leafpaw's shoulder, "I don't mind." She meowed, "Sure, Lionpaw is a complete mousebrain, you've seen that with your own eyes now, but he actually used to be kind of lovable... Kind of."

"You sound like Tinypaw a bit." Leafpaw meowed sadly, rising to her paws, "Did you come here to train?"

"Yeh not gonna shred us like that tree, are yeh?" Skypaw asked cautiously.

Leafpaw purred in amusement, "Do not hold your breath." She joked.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

Sometimes, the lack of gossiping in the Clan annoyed Lionpaw. He used to be grateful of it, but he had recently realized that spreading rumors about Fallowpaw were a lot more difficult than he first expected it to be. The only cat who had time and could actually be bothered to listen to Lionpaw's lies was Troutpelt, but no cat ever listened to him. He'd be useless at spreading rumors.

As well as that, Bluepaw really got on his nerves. He knew that she loved him, but she was just plain _annoying_. Did she have to follow him around like a kit trailing after it's mother?

Lionpaw tried not to sigh as he trudged beside Bluepaw, who couldn't stop babbling about things that he really didn't give a pile of mouse dung about.

They had just reached Bo's border when Bluepaw asked, "So, when do you think we're old enough for kits?"

Lionpaw stopped dead in his tracks, "W-w-what?" He spluttered, "_Kits_?"

Bluepaw looked at him curiously, "Well, we like each other and we're around about the same age." She meowed, "Isn't it reasonable to have kits?"

"But I'm six moons old and you're nine!" Lionpaw almost yowled, "We're way too young!"

Bluepaw shrugged, "We can have them in a few moons time." She told him, "When I become a warrior and you are ten moons. I think Queens need to be Warriors first."

_I don't want kits!_ Lionpaw thought, stunned. All he wanted was a sort of mate to make Fallowpaw jealous. And well, perhaps he felt a _bit_ of sympathy toward Bluepaw, but he still hated her! There was no way he was going to mate with her!

"Um, I think we should think about that." Lionpaw meowed carefully. He didn't want to lose a minion. "When we're older, perhaps?" He was praying to StarClan he would find an appropriate mate by then.

"Alright!" Bluepaw meowed, sounding happy enough. She turned and trotted through the trees, "Our kits will be so adorable!"

"Yeah." Lionpaw muttered, "Really adorable." He turned to follow her and caught a glimpse of a ginger pelt. "Great StarClan, not again." He muttered, "Bluepaw! Come back!"

"Bluepaw was beside him in a heartbeat, "What?" She demanded, her blue eyes wild, is it a fox?"

"Even worse." Lionpaw told her, "It's Bo, RUN!" Just as the ginger tabby emerged from the shadows, the two apprentices turned tail and fled as quickly as they possibly could.

"Is he still after us?" Bluepaw panted as they reached the QuickClan camp.

"Nah." Lionpaw replied, out of breath, "He's so obsessed over borders, he must know not to go into another cat's territory."

"He'd better." Bluepaw muttered, stumbling alongside Lionpaw into camp.

Startail stalked up to them, "So, where's the fresh-kill you were supposed to be catching?" She asked, her blue eyes looking them up and down, "Or have you two lovebirds forgotten what you were supposed to be doing?"

Bluepaw shuffled her paws, "Ah..."

"It's all in the forest, we're just going to go and collect it now." Lionpaw meowed quickly, grabbing Bluepaw's tail in his mouth and dragging her out of the camp before Startail could follow them. :How much prey do you think we can catch until the sun goes down?" He asked her desperately once they were out of the camp.

"I have no idea, but I recommend you try to keep on Startail's good side form now on." Bluepaw told him.

Lionpaw rolled his eyes, "I don't think Startail even _has_ a good side!" He exclaimed.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

LoyalClan.

Tinypaw liked the sound of that name. She believed it had a nice ring to it. A group of cats who were on the look out for any Warrior Code-breaking activities. She was hoping that if she was fast enough, she could stop the two traitors from betraying anyone if she was strict enough about the Code.

Tinypaw was the proud leader of LoyalClan. As well as that, she was virtually the only member except for Reedpaw.

"May all the cat of LoyalClan gather for a Clan meeting!" Tinypaw yowled, leaping up onto the mossy rock not far from camp. "Are we all here?"

"Yes!" Reedpaw meowed, waving his tail in the air.

"Good! It is time to discuss and report any Warrior Code breakers!" Tinypaw announced.

"I spotted Breezeclaw eating an extra mouse last night!" Reedpaw announced.

"Did you tell him off?" Tinypaw asked.

"Yes." Reedpaw told her, "And he shoved my head down a rabbit hole. It wasn't fun and it took forever to get it out. I tried to call for help, but my voice was muffled from being underground."

Tinypaw winced, "That's not good." She meowed, "Did you spot any other bad cats?"

"I saw Startail steal some of Tigerdust's catnip supply, but I was too scared to tell her off."

"I don't blame you." Tinypaw told him, "She gives me the creeps. Just the other day, I saw my own mother practicing Cat Kwon Do on a squirrel!"

Reedpaw frowned, "but that's not against the Warrior Code." He meowed.

"I know." Tinypaw meowed, "That's why I didn't tell her off."

"I see."

The two apprentices sat there in awkward silence until Tinypaw meowed, "Anything else to announce?"

"Unless you count throwing up a bit in my mouth when I saw my sister and your brother together." Reedpaw told her.

"Which I don't really, but I did the same thing." Tinypaw leaped down from the rock, "This meeting has been brought to a close!"

"Hail Tinystar, leader of LoyalClan!" Reedpaw yowled, "May the loyalty be ever in your favour! For LoyalClan, and for Aslan! If we can't protect the Code, you can be damn well sure we'll be loyal to it! I give you my word, I will return... To be loyal! LoyalClan, the Clan that is loyal! I can't carry the Warrior Code, but I _can_ carry you!"

"Thanks you, Reedheart, loyal deputy of LoyalClan!" Tinypaw meowed, dipping her head, "You are a very loyal warrior."

"Well, I _am_ in LoyalClan!" Reedpaw meowed, getting to his paws, "I'll be seeing you at the next meeting."

"Or in the Apprentices' Den." Tinypaw meowed, "You _will_ be sleeping there tonight, right? I mean, unless you'll be forced to stay awake or suddenly become a warrior early, you'll be asleep in the den... I think."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Reedpaw meowed, "Provided Breezeclaw feels that having my head stuffed into a rabbit hole isn't a good enough punishment for me."

"If you're not in the den when I go to sleep, I'll search for you." Tinypaw promised.

"Just follow the muffled yowls." Reedpaw informed her before turning and padding through the darkening forest.

Tinypaw sighed and sat down. LoyalClan really wasn't having much good luck. Sure, she wasn't a born leader like Lionpaw or Fallowpaw, but was she so terrible, her made-up Clan only consisted of _two_ apprentices?

She pricked her ears up, certain she heard something move. Death's voice suddenly sounded in her head, a lazy purr.

_I asked you if you wanted me to make you great._

"Shut up." Tinypaw muttered. She didn't care what Death promised her. She was going to stop those two traitors he had told her about, she was one of the Nine, after all!

**Cookies for reviewers!**

**There's going to be a three-quarter moon time skip in the next chapter. This chapter was sort of a filler so I could put in the love triangles.**

**Reedpaw's yowling about LoyalClan included parts of quotes from the Hunger Games, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, the Avengers, Thor, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR BLUEPAW AND REEDPAW'S WARROIR NAMES!**

**Epic power cats: Fallowpaw (?), Tinypaw (Loyalty)**

**Boring old choosy cats: Scar**


End file.
